Cronologia do Universo DC (Pré-Crise)
Esta é a linha de tempo de acordo com a cronologia da DC antes de Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Uma vez que a DC Comics foi um aglomerado de suas próprias criações e de outras editoras menores, os personagens de cada uma destas se encontrava numa das Terras Paralelas do Multiverso. Como notado, não há menção a personagens criados depois de Crise, mesmo que em suas histórias particulares possuam milhares de anos (caso dos Perpétuos). Big Bang *O Universo atual é criado por uma mão misteriosa, com um caldo de estrelas na palma da mão. Ele é instantaneamente multiplicado no Multiverso, contendo universos paralelos Terras 1, 2, 3, 4, X e S, bem como muitos outros, devido a um experimento de Krona que tentava desvendar o segredo da criação. *Terra 1: Surgem os seres conhecidos como Aurakles. Bilhões de anos atrás 10 bilhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Os antepassados dos Oanos nascem no planeta Maltus, onde desenvolvem incríveis habilidades psicocinéticas. * O Monitor é nascido na lua de Oa após a sua criação. Ele passa sua vida em meditação silenciosa, aprendendo os segredos do universo. Enquanto isso, o Anti-Monitor nasce na lua de Qward após a sua criação no universo de antimatéria. O Anti-Monitor cresce poderoso e facilmente assume o controle de Qward, criando um exército de Trovejantes, em seguida, forma uma guarda pessoal de elite a partir destes chamada de os Demônios da Sombra. O Anti-Monitor espalha seu reinado de terror em todo o universo de antimatéria. Nota: O texto afirma que o Anti-Monitor e o Monitor foram criados como resultado das ações de Krona, mas isso só pode significar que as ações de Krona afetaram o passado distante, além do presente. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 9 bilhões de anos atrás * O Anti-Monitor torna-se ciente do Monitor, seu outro eu no universo-matéria positiva da Terra 1. Eles começam uma guerra que dura um milhão de anos, travada com igual poder, em que nenhum dos dois poderia ser o vencedor. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 e Monitor termina na inconsciência de ambos.]] * Depois de um milhão de anos, a guerra entre o Anti-Monitor e o Monitor termina com um empate, quando um ataque simultâneo torna a ambos imóveis e inconscientes por mais de nove bilhões de anos. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 5 bilhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Maltusianos ganham imortalidade. * 4º Mundo: O Mundo dos velhos deuses é destruído no Ragnarok, quando ocorreu a destruição do planeta que existia e deu origem a Apokolips e Nova Gênese. Os habitantes desse planeta eram deuses, por isso que os habitantes de Nova Genese e Apokolips, planetas gerados a partir dos destroços do antigo, são chamados de Novos deuses. 4,5 bilhões de anos atrás * Várias Terras: Planeta Terra formado por acreção. 4 bilhões de anos atrás *Terra 1: Krona, um Maltusiano, queria descobrir os segredos da própria criação do Universo. Construindo uma máquina para isso, ele observou por seu portal uma palma gigantesca com um caldo de estrelas na mão, quando a máquina explodiu. Esta tolice custou caro a toda a existência. Devido a esse ato, fora criado o Multiverso e o Universo de Antimatéria de Qward. A mera existência disso liberou uma onda de mal que corrompeu milhares de mundos. (Entrementes, um grupo de vilões de 1986 volta no tempo a fim de tentar impedir Krona de realizar o experimento; entre estes, estava Mestre dos Espelhos, Maaldor e Geada, que foram assassinados pelo Maltusiano). * *Terra ???: Um conselho de estrelas concientes bane Aquarius em forma de energia desencarnada pelo Multiverso por seus crimes. 3,5 bilhões de anos atrás * Várias Terras: Vida unicelular se forma na Terra. * Terra 1: Sentindo-se culpados pela catástrofe, os Maltusianos procuraram meios de acabar com este mal. Uma parte dos Maltusianos afirmava que o mal devia ser destruído, e se retiraram para outra dimensão, e tornaram-se os Controladores. A parte restante dos Maltusianos foram os Guardiões do Universo, que migraram então para o planeta Oa. A fim de desenvolver plenamente a ciência em seu mundo, eles baniram toda a magia aleatória do local na forma dum meteoro, o Coração Estelar, que foi lançado no Multiverso. A príncipio, para ajudar a proteger o universo, eles engendraram uma raça chamada Psíons. Estes se rebelaram. Os Guardiões criaram os andróides Caçadores Cósmicos, que tiveram um destino parecido. 3 bilhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Para impedir que a ordem se perdesse e que o universo entrasse em puro caos, os Guardiões do Universo dividiram todo o universo em 3600 setores. Para cada setor, recrutaram os seres mais honestos e mais destemidos. Esses seres passaram a ser conhecidos como a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. A princípio, eles não usavam anéis, mas pistolas, que eram recarregadas em baterias com forma de lanterna. 2,5 bilhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: As fêmeas dos Oanos deixam Oa e se tornam as Zamaronas. Elas começam a tradição de escolher como sua rainha uma mulher mortal a quem elas dão uma pedra poderosa para se tornar a Safira Estrela. 1 bilhão de anos atrás * Terra 1: Abnegazar, Rath e Gasth, conhecidos como os Três Demônios, governam a Terra primitiva. * Terra 1: Os Timeless Ones (Eternos, Atemporais) uma poderosa raça beneficente de seres de pele azul, capturam os Três Demônios e os aprisionam em vastas câmaras sob o gelo, areia e água. Mas antes que os três demônios sejam sobrepujados pelos Timeless Ones, eles criam a Jarra Vermelha de Calythos, o sino verde de Uthool, e a Roda de Prata de Nyorlath, as quais, eventualmente, poderão libertá-los a partir de qualquer feitiço usado para ligá-los. Os Três definham em suas prisões por um bilhão de anos, até que Felix Fausto tenta libertá-los em 1962 AD. Nota: É possível que os Timeless Ones sejam oanos, quer os Guardiões do Universo ou os Controladores antes que eles evoluíram em suas formas atuais, ou talvez os Lordes da Ordem. * Várias Terras: Seres pluricelulares começam a surgir na Terra. * Terra 1: Os Xan, uma raça de altos e belos seres humanos de outro planeta, estabelecem uma super-civilização na Terra, vivendo em cidades celestes construídas por ciência avançada. Como construtores especializados de robôs e andróides, sua maior conquista é Eterno, um meio-robô, meio-andróide de quase 15 m de altura construído para viver para sempre, energizado por radiação cósmica, e dado o conhecimento completo dos Xan em seu cérebro artificial. Incrivelmente sábio e poderoso, Eterno planejava conquistar a Terra para si. Antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, uma nuvem de gás espacial atingiu a Terra, gás que os Xan sabiam que poderia matá-los. Eterno viajou para o núcleo da Terra para encontrar absorbium, o único elemento que poderia combater o gás do espaço, mas o absorbium fez Eterno ficar paralisado por um bilhão de anos até que ele é temporariamente libertado no ano de 1966 pelo Esquadrão da Vingança de Superman. Comics # 343 Milhões de anos atrás 235 Milhões de anos atrás: * Várias Terras: Dinossauros começam a surgir na Terra. 65 Milhões de anos atrás * Várias Terras: O impacto de um meteoro em Yucatan, México, faz com que uma extinção em massa acabe com a Era Mesozóica. Cerca de 17% de todas as famílias, 50% de todos os gêneros, e 75% de todas as espécies são extintas. Nos mares reduz a percentagem de animais sésseis a cerca de 33%. A maioria dos dinossauros não-aviários extinguem-se durante esse tempo. Mamíferos e pássaros emergem como vertebrados terrestres dominantes. * Terra 1: A maioria dos dinossauros são mortos, com apenas um remanescente dos dinossauros sobrevivendo em terras escondidas, como Skartaris e a Ilha dos Dinossauros, no Oceano Pacífico. 8 milhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Uma raça de seres metálicos governados por Katmos controlam a Terra. Flash # 105 4,5 milhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Os Rmoahal, uma forma avançada de humanos, surgem em África. Eventualmente, eles colonizam o continente da Atlântida, onde eles dominam tanto a ciência quanto a magia. Alguns Rmoahal em Atlantis usam seu domínio de ambos para melhorar fisicamente seus corpos, transformando-se de uma raça de seres humanos de 3 m de altura com pele cor de mogno para uma raça de lagarto por infusão de DNA de dinossauro. Lord of Atlantis # 11 2,5 milhões de anos * Os Rmoahal abandonam seus assentamentos no continente de Atlântida devido ao início da Era do gelo e logo morrem devido a uma fraqueza contra o frio por terem infundido DNA de dinossauro em seus corpos. Lord of Atlantis #11 Milhões de anos atrás (quantidade não especificada) * Em um universo paralelo, Kell, o maior cientista da Terra, transforma sua Terra num paraíso usando de ciência avançada. Descobrindo a existência do multiverso, Kell procura aprender a origem do universo. Ignorando os avisos de que o universo será destruído se eles aprendem suas origens, Kell vai em frente com a sua experiência, apesar dos protestos de sua ex-assistente Sondra e do Conselho. Formando uma câmara de antimatéria, Kell entra nela e vê o início dos tempos repetindo-se diante de seus olhos. No entanto, Kell inadvertidamente desperta o Anti-Monitor, que inicia uma reação em cadeia de antimatéria que destrói toda a vida na Terra de Kell e, eventualmente, destrói todo o seu universo. Como ele ganha poder com a destruição do universo de matéria positiva de Kell, o Anti-Monitor liberta-se de seu cativeiro de quase nove bilhões de anos. Percebendo que a morte de cada universo de matéria positiva o torna mais poderoso, ele destrói o universo após universo com a antimatéria para expandir seu poder. Enquanto que no ínicio leva eras para o Anti-Monitor destruir um universo, ele finalmente aprende a destruir universos mais rapidamente como seu poder cresce. O Monitor também desperta e concede a Kell tanto a imortalidade como a capacidade de avisar os outros universos antes de serem destruídos, e Kell se torna conhecido como Pária. O Monitor também cria uma nave em que ele poderia viajar pelo multiverso, lutando contra o Anti-Monitor sempre que podia, mas o Monitor fica mais fraco com cada perda de um universo de matéria positiva, forçando-o a procurar campeões em todo o multiverso para lutar por ele. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 Pré-história 700 mil AC * Terra 1: Viajando no tempo a partir de 1967 AD, Superman fica preso por alguns dias durante uma época em que o sol é vermelho, e ele, consequentemente, não tem super-poderes. Depois de ser confundido com um deus, mas mostrando fraqueza, ele é atacado por uma forte homem das cavernas chamado Guarr (que se parece com Abraham Lincoln) e é espancado por ele. Uma menina da caverna chamada Virra cuida de Superman até que ele se recupere, e Superman depois encontra água para sua tribo e ajuda-los a enfrentar Guarr e sua tribo. Superman é resgatado por Superman robô K-31, que deixa acidentalmente seu traje de Superman quando ele alterna para Clark Kent antes de voltar para o presente. Guarr adota traje do Superman como seu próprio e muito mais tarde morre em uma caverna enquanto o usa. Durante os próximos 700.000 anos, o traje é preservado quase que perfeitamente. Comics # 350 500 mil AC .]] * Terra 2: O Lorde da Ordem mais tarde conhecido na Terra como Nabu, o Sábio nasce em torno desta época no planeta Cilea. Fun Comics # 67 145 mil AC * Terra 1: Na antiga Atlântida, Ahri'ahn nasce como filho de dois feiticeiros, Calculha, seguidor da Luz, e Majistra, senhora da escuridão. Ele é criado por seu pai em Atlantis enquanto seu irmão Garn Daanuth foi criado por sua mãe em Mu. Ambos são iniciados nos mistérios da feitiçaria. # 6 Após a Primeira Convocação dos 12 Magos do Império rejeitar a sugestão de Majistra que eles deveriam desenterrar os cristais mágicos do Zodiaco enterrados sob cada cidade, ela tenta tirar partido da sua energia para se tornar uma deusa, arrancando os cristais do zodíaco e causando um cataclismo que ligeiramente inclina o mundo em seu eixo e quase destrói as 12 cidades de Atlantis em todo o mundo. O jovem Ahri'ahn se sacrifica a mando de seu pai para parar Majistra, fazendo com que seu corpo para ser destruído, em seguida, retorna os cristais Zodíaco de volta para as 12 cidades. Garn é feito albino no processo. Calculha é forçado ao exílio o seu próprio corpo carregado de energia ao Darkworld juntamente com o espírito de Majistra. O corpo de Ahri'ahn, transformado em uma bola de energia, é enviado para o coração de uma estrela por Calculha. Garn cresce para substituir Majistra como feiticeiro de Mu. # 4). 110.000 anos AC * Terra 1: O período glacial Würm / Wisconsin começa na Terra, predito pelos feiticeiros da Atlântida, como resultado dos Cristais Zodiac serem enfraquecidos pela tentativa de Majistra usá-los para obter divindade. # 4 Por volta de 53.000 aC: * Terra 1: O Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth é derrotado pelo mago Tynan e lançada no sono eterno por 10.000 anos. # 26-27 50 mil A.C *Terra 1: Ao combater Nebula Man no fim dos anos 1940, Sideral fica preso nesta era. , vilão de Alan Scott, tem milhares de anos.]] *Terra 2: Durante este tempo, a dinastia da cidade submarina de Nyarl-Amen, uma raça de homens peixe governava o mundo. (More Fun Comics #65) Um homem da caverna do tipo Cro-Magnon chamado Vandar Adg, líder da Tribo do sangue, foi banhado na radiação de um meteorito misterioso, que lhe deu o intelecto e a imortalidade inacreditável, sendo conhecido nos dias de hoje como Vandal Savage. Um observador da Tribo do urso mais tarde aproximar-se-ia do mesmo meteorito e se transformaria no eterno rival do Savage, Homem Imortal, possuindo o poder de ressuscitar como um personagem novo cada vez que é morto. Por volta de 43.000 aC * Terra 1: Os acontecimentos de Arion, Lord of Atlantis: Surge na Terra uma grande civilização, rica na magia e na tecnologia, que leva a formação de Atlantis. Os primeiros homo magi eram os atlantes pré diluvio, e o maior entre eles era Arion, o mago da Atlântida o feiticeiro supremo de Atlantida, aquele que tentou o máximo possível evitar que a ilha continente afundasse. Muitos anos após sua formação, Atlantis afunda. Algumas cidades sobrevivem debaixo d'água graças a suas abóbadas protetoras. A magia e a tecnologia fazem os atlantes continuarem vivendo debaixo d'água desconhecidos do resto da humanidade. * O espírito de Ahri'ahn é tutelado pela deusa Jheryl dentro de uma parte da Darkworld conhecido como o Gem negativo. Enquanto 100.000 anos passam no mundo real, menos de duas décadas passam para o jovem. * Calculha, prometendo salvar Atlantis da Segunda Idade do Gelo, usa sua mágica para trazer o espírito de Ahri'ahn de volta à Terra dentro de uma estrela cadente que é realmente uma pedra preciosa rubi. A gema é encontrado por Wyynde, que é guiado pela voz de Calculha para colocá-lo sobre a pirâmide de Prime Mages. Ahri'ahn renasce como Arion sem memória cheia de seu passado ou seu tempo no Darkworld. # 4-5 * Amizade com Wyynde (mais tarde o tenente Wyynde) eo tenente (Lady) Chian (mais tarde Capt. Chian), Arion torna-se alta Mage do Atlantis e recebe a orientação de forma astral do Calculha. Ele promete para evitar a Idade do Gelo. Garn Daanuth na cidade agora vazia de Mu se torna consciente do retorno de Arion bem e toma medidas. # 5 * Calculha orienta Arion para ir em busca de respostas para parar o iminente idade do gelo, apenas para cair em um mortal si mesmo coma. Arion batalhas livre de um ser cósmico chamado de Sun-Sphere que erradamente pensa que ele é seu filho por causa de sua ligação com a estrela-gem que o trouxe para a Terra. # 55-62. * Garn Daanuth assume filho do rei D'Tilluh M'Zalle de Thamuz e envia os Cavaleiros do Dragão contra a cidade de Golden Gate. Arion e seus aliados atender Mara, um metamorfo adolescente de Thamuz cuja família é morto por Garn. Arion e Garn descobrem que são irmãos. Garn mata Calculha, que deixa um pouco de sua essência mágica dentro de um globo de cristal Arion quebrado, a fim de derrotar Garn. Arion aprisiona a alma de Garn em seu próprio corpo. # 1-8 * Arion evita a idade de gelo com a ajuda do Icestarr sedutora cuja exoneração do sol mágico contribuído para o problema. Ela dá sua vida quando o exemplo de Arion mostra a ela o significado do amor. Arion fica com apenas uma fração de seu poder original. # 9-10 * Após a morte de seu pai Sh'Roco, Wyynde relutantemente retorna a Khewannan-tu para se tornar o novo "chefe" ou Dhonu. Com a ajuda de arion ele derrota o xamã mal Wintermoon. # 13 * Chaon apresenta como Sacerdote Trykhun a fim de enganar Arion em acabar com toda a existência durante a sua batalha sob a cidade deserta de Mu. Arion intercepta-lo dentro da Chama de Hjerta. # 14-15 * Arion encontra uma tribo de homens-animal mutantes e seu líder Bylgor o homem-leão. Estas vítimas de experimentos por um técnico desconhecido, que se esconde dentro de Atlantis, Arion livre quando ele mostra-lhes misericórdia. # 16 * Wyynde toma uma noiva tribal chamado Fawndancer pouco antes Garn escapa de dentro Arion e destrói a terra natal de Wyynde com uma onda enorme. Arion consegue contar com a ajuda da deusa Deedra para transformar Garn em ouro maciço! Wyynde reencontra Arion em suas viagens. # 17-19 * Arion e companhia navegar os mares com o capitão Bloodmore of the Unicorn Black como Arion se baseia em cristal de energia do navio para expulsar o deus do mar bravo Altana. Wyynde descobre que sua noiva tribal Fawndancer foi transformada em uma sereia por ataque mágico de Garn em sua terra natal. # 20-22 * Garn retorna ao normal e usa sua mágica para transformar todos os Atlantis contra Arion antes de tentar prendê-lo em Darkworld. Arion escapa do outro reino dimensional e enterra Garn dentro do lugar mágico! # 23-25 * Arion derrota o mal Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth e seu servo mortal, o abadessa de Kr'Rth e tenta ganhar nova magia da Weaver. Enquanto isso, Lady Chian salva uma jovem chamada Lyla das leis tribais duras de seu pai, o Huntsman, em seguida, aprende do retorno de Arion para Atlantis. # 26-28 * Arion e viagem empresa para a terra natal de Chian de Hoshan onde ele é enganado pelo velho amante de Chian Tomokata em permitir escuro Majistra de ganhar a sua pedra preciosa rubi. Ele aprende os detalhes de seu passado dentro do Gem negativa e quebra forma de espírito de Majistra após a deusa Jehryl convence o tecelão em restaurar poderes perdidos originais de Arion! Arion restaura o corpo de Wyynde a forma humana, mas não faz nada para sua mente alterada, que ainda é animalesco. Rei D'Tilluh se mata e Wyynde que tinha sido transformado em um homem-animal é restaurado corporal. # 30-33 * primeira Convocação da Mages do Arion é interrompido quando um dos convidados Rhajeem revela que ele se transformou mal e tenta assumir o controle da cidade. Arion permite que um dos monstros do mal assistente para levá-lo fora em uma outra dimensão. # 34-35 * O novo Rei M'zalle é morto quando antigos atlantes retornar do espaço após eras de distância da Terra. Eles são derrotados quando um dos seus Esok se volta contra eles e Arion batalhas do mal Chaon. O corpo de Chaon é temporariamente destruída por Arion, mas é tarde demais para impedi-lo de afundar a cidade da Golden Gate. Arion leva os sobreviventes para encontrar um novo lar. A irmã de M'zalle T'Galla torna-se rainha do Império. ESPECIAL 38 mil AC * Terra 1: Rori Dag do planeta Rojira torna-se o primeiro Lanterna Verde equipado com anel de poder. Presumivelmente, muitos dos proto-lanternas verdes também são dados anéis de poder e convidados a participar da nova Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes pouco depois. Lantern v2 # 67 * Terra 1: Três Proto-Lanternas verdes perseguem um criminoso chamado Jinn até a Terra, onde um acidente com uma bateria de poder e um raio de choque põe os quatro em animação suspensa por 40.000 anos. Nota: Uma vez que estes proto-lanternas verdes sabiam que eles eram antecessores da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, eles devem ter sabido da criação dos Lanternas Verdes em torno deste tempo, tornando-os entre os últimos dos proto-Lanternas verdes. Lantern v2 # 90 30 Mil AC *Terra 1: Anthro, um homem primitivo, transformar-se-á em um líder entre seres humanos evoluídos. ]] 28000 AC *Terra S: A Raça dos Subhomens domina os Homo Sapiens, até que os humanos se tornam mais numerosos e os aniquilam. O único subhomem restante é seu líder Rei Kull, que despertará de animação suspensa no século XX. Milhares de anos atrás: *Um jovem guerreiro na dimensão de Geralth vende sua alma para o deus da guerra Dgrth em troca de talento sobrenatural para a guerra. Ele passa a ser conhecido como Stalker. #1 11.848 AC * Terra 1: Em Krypton, a civilização moderna começa, apesar que Krypton teve pelo menos uma antiga civilização anterior, que por esta altura entrou em colapso há muito tempo. O primeiro ano do calendário kryptoniano é comemorado. Nota: 1952 AD é o equivalente da Terra do ano kryptoniano 10.000, com 18 anos kryptonianos equivalente a 25 anos terrestres. 10000 AC (estimado): * Kong, um adolescente Cro-Magnon, é expulso de sua tribo junto com a mãe, pelo líder da tribo Trog, seu pai, que temia uma profecia que dizia que seria destronado pelo próprio filho. Kong cresce para ter muitas aventuras, mas é desconhecido se conseguiu vingança contra seu pai. 9638 AC (Nota: A data que Atlantis afundou varia muito de Terra para Terra, conforme comentado abaixo) * Terra 2: Atlantis é uma cidade super-científica com todos os tipos de invenções voadoras e armas modernas, governados pela Rainha Atlantea. Como Atlantis sob a direção de Atlantea se prepara para conquistar todas as nações do mundo, Lanterna Verde chega para uma breve visita bem a tempo de testemunhar Atlantis afundando no mar e ser destruída no cataclismo. # 53 * Terra 2: Quando Atlantis afunda, uma grande parte dela sobrevive presa em uma bolsa de ar abaixo da crosta da Terra sob o Oceano Atlântico. Esta Atlantis eventualmente torna-se o lar de uma raça de grandes fêmeas, onde atuavam como suas governantes e guerreiras, e homens mais fracos e menores. Woman # 8 9000 AC * Terra 1: Roh-Tul ativa uma bomba que faz com que Atlantis comece a afundar no mar, mas os cidadãos de Tritonis e Poseidonis tem cada tempo suficiente para salvar-se erigindo cúpulas cheias de ar ao redor de suas cidades para mantê-los vivos como suas cidades afundam sob o Oceano Atlântico. Algum tempo depois, eles se transformam em respiradores de água. Girl Friend Lois Lane # 42 * Terra 1: Nar Lemaris, um cientista de Tritonis, usa um soro co-desenvolvido por uma sereia (um dos últimos sobreviventes dos antigos atlantes de Vruun, que é o descendente direto de Jhor Lal e sua filha Leta Lal) para alterar os Tritonianos em sereias e tritões, permitindo a Tritonis derrubar a bolha de ar sobre sua cidade. Agora ele próprio um tritão, Lemaris casa com esta sereia e sua descendente direta no século XX é Lori Lemaris. Nota: Embora eles não são mencionados nesta história, os antigos atlantes de Vruun, que colonizaram a Terra 68 milhões de anos atrás e tornaram-se tritões (veja Adventure Comics # 333), é provável que sejam eles que influenciaram as Tritonianos a se tornar-se tritões, de modo que podem cruzar com eles e assim salvar sua espécie moribunda. Comics # 269 8000 AC: * Terra S: Mary Marvel e Georgia Silvana viajam no tempo para visitar o Professor Chal-Pataun em Atlantis pouco antes da ilha afundar. 7000 AC * Terra S: um jovem de Canaã ganha poderes dos deuses Marzosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam e Lumium, tornando-se o Campeão. Quando o Mal, o mais terrível dos deuses, aparece, capaz de dividir em três formas (Terror, pecado, e perversão), os deuses enviam Campeão para o futuro para procurar a ajuda de seu sucessor, o Capitão Marvel. Juntos, eles derrotam o Mal e os seus servos, os Sete Inimigos Mortais do Homem. O Campeão e Capitão Marvel aprisionam Mal e, no processo, criam a Rocha da Eternidade. Por 3.000 anos, como o Campeão envelhece, até que os deuses que ele conhecia foram esquecidos por todos exceto si mesmo, ele se torna um grande bruxo, tomando o nome Shazam. (World's Finest #262) Idade Antiga 3500 AC: *Terra 2: Nabu, um Lorde da Ordem, migra do planeta Cilea para a Mesopotamia na Terra. (More Fun Comics #65) ganha os poderes dos deuses egípcios com o Mago Shazam como mediador.]] *Terra S: no antigo Egito, Thet-Adam tornou-se o Poderoso Adam, o primeiro discípulo do Mago Shazam, outrora conhecido como Campeão. Depois, Thet-Adam enlouqueceu e queria abusar de seu poder. Como punição o mago Shazam o baniu para a estrela mais distante, onde ele passou os próximos 5000 anos voando de volta a Terra. (Marvel Family Comics #1) *Terra 4: No antigo Egito, o faraó Kha-ef-ra usando magia e tecnologia cria um escaravelho com poderes; Este escaravelho será descoberto na era atual por Dan Garret, o Besouro Azul original. 3048 AC * Terra S: Shazam enfrentou a Múmia Louca, governante do mundo inferior que invadiu o mundo dos vivos para assumir como governante, e trancou-a em sua pirâmide maligna no fundo do oceano. (Marvel Family Comics # 79) 2700 aC * Terra 2: Vandal Savage é um rei na antiga Suméria. # 137 2030 AC * Terra 2: Na cidade egípcia de Bubastis, o louco sacerdote Khalis mata os seguidores de Bast em nome do deus Anúbis, que concede a Khalis o Amuleto de Anúbis como uma recompensa por seu serviço. Usando o Amuleto para assumir o controle de um exército de escravos, Khalis obriga-os a construir uma pirâmide em homenagem a Anubis. Finalmente, um dia Nabu, o Sábio chega e derrota Khalis, retirando-lhe o amuleto, e os escravos mumificam Khalis vivo. Anubis promete que Khalis vai conhecer "vida-em-morte" (como uma múmia viva) durante todo o tempo até que ele recupere o Amuleto de Anúbis. Issue Special # 9 2000 AC * Terra S: Durante a 12 ª dinastia, um faraó maligno, enganado pelo falso sacerdote Mesu, abandona a adoração de Osíris e os deuses benevolentes e liga-se a Set. Quando o príncipe Amentep o critica, é lançado na prisão, recebendo de seu tio o Ibistick e tornando-se Ibis o Invencível. Em rebelião contra o tirânico Mesu (agora conhecido como o Faraó Negro), Taia, esposa de Ibis, é atingida por uma flecha. Ibis coloca ela e a si mesmo em animação suspensa. * Uma geração mais tarde, um malvado mago chamado Serpenotep conquista a Terra do Nilo aprisionando o bruxo benevolente que protegia o povo. Serpenotep governa tiranicamente até que a Isis original, posando como uma serva, passa furtivamente pelos guardas e entra na prisão do feiticeiro. O mago explica que ela não seria capaz de libertá-lo até Serpenotep ser derrotado, mas que ele é capaz de transferir parte de seu poder para aqueles que são dignos. Usando sua magia, ele faz com que um colar de amuleto apareça ao redor do pescoço dela, bem como uma tiara em sua cabeça. Ele diz a ela que ela agora possui os poderes da pirâmide - ela pode voar como o falcão, correr com a velocidade das gazelas, e comandar os elementos da terra e do céu. A nova heroína então confronta o ímpio tirano. Serpenotep ordena suas cobras para entrelaçar a jovem deusa, mas ela recita um encantamento que libera tanto ela quanto o velho bruxo. Isis e o mago combinam seu poder e envolvem Serpenotep em pedra. Por anos depois, Isis protege os necessitados, até que finalmente morre. Ela prevê que ela voltaria novamente, em outra forma, para combater o mal. # 7 1567 AC * Terra 2: O príncipe Khufu no antigo Egito e sua esposa Shayera são mortos por Hath-Seth, seu sacerdote. Séc. XV AC * Terra S: Rainha Hapshuset (Hatshepsut) governa como a primeira e única faraó feminina do Egito. Graças à sua magia poderosa, o velho mago ainda vive, e serve como seu feiticeiro real. Sentindo grandeza nela, o feiticeiro presenteia a Rainha com o amuleto místico. Ele diz a Hapshuset que ela e seus descendentes seriam dotados pela deusa Isis com grandes poderes. Ao vestir o amuleto e invocar o nome da deusa, Hapshuset é transformada num avatar de Isis. Após a morte dela, o feiticeiro pega o amuleto e o esconde, junto com um pergaminho que explica os segredos de Isis. Ele lança um feitiço, projetado para atrair um dos descendentes dignos da rainha para o local, de modo que o poder de Isis poderia ser redescoberto em alguma era futura. # 7 momentaneamente escraviza as amazonas.]] 1200 AC *Várias Terras: Hércules realiza os Doze Trabalhos. *Terra 1: Helena de Tróia é levada desta era por Rip Hunter até o presente. *Terras 1 e 2: Originalmente, há milhares de anos, as amazonas viviam numa ilha chamada Amazônia (Não a do Brasil ). Após serem momentaneamente escravizadas por Hércules, elas estavam cansadas dos maus caminhos da humanidade na antiga Grécia e migraram para a Ilha Paraíso, onde não envelhecem e poderiam praticar uma forma pacífica de vida e cultivar suas mentes. Como forma de relembra-las a nunca mais confiarem em um homem, Afrodite as condenou a usarem braceletes. Com a ilha abençoada pelos deuses do Olimpo, nenhum homem é permitido fisicamente pisar nela. *Terra 1 somente: Entrementes, um grupo de amazonas recusam-se a acompanhar Hipólita e se instalam na real Amazônia da América do Sul, com sua líder Atalanta. * Ricardito, preso nesta era após combater Nebula Man, é transformado em centauro por Circe, e finalmente é resgatado por Tornado Vermelho, Zatanna e Flash. 1190 AC * Terra 2 somente: As amazonas banem a feiticeira Circe para o planeta Sorca. Woman # 37 Alguma quantidade de tempo não especificada antes de 1000 AC * Terra S: Shazam, então chamado Shazamo, um poderoso mago, comanda um Panteão de heróis cujas iniciais formavam seu nome: Salomão, Hércules, Atlas, Zeus, Aquiles, Mercúrio... e Oggar, outro deus, que era seu discípulo na magia. cerca de 1000 AC *Terra S: Oggar se rebela contra o Mago Shazam. Shazam o expulsa de seu santuário, e Oggar passa a viver entre os mortais. Shazamo purga o "o" de seu nome, em vergonha. Marvel Adventures #61-66 *Pouco depois da rebelião, no mundo mortal, Oggar tentou seduzir a bela Circe a ser sua rainha quando conquistasse o mundo, ao que ela recusou. Oggar tentou vingar-se, mas sua mágica não funcionava de forma nociva em mulheres. Então ele pensou bem, e deu a ela um dote, ao invés: fê-la imortal. Entretanto, isto não diminuía seu envelhecimento; após cerca de 200 anos, ela continuava viva, mas terrivelmente feia e cheia de rugas, o que a fez criar um ódio mortal por todos os homens, que agora tinham horror de sua face. Ela aprendeu bruxaria e como transformar homens em animais. * Terra 1: Durante uma conferência de deuses e heróis no Monte Olympus, o Oráculo de Delfos revela o futuro do século XX, quando o Templo de Zeus está abandonado e em ruínas, enquanto o herói Superman é homenageado pelo mundo, por isso Zeus decide lidar com o futuro usurpador. Prometeu cria um campeão a partir da argila, e seis deuses - Zeus, Hércules, Apollo, Vulcano, Aquiles e Mercúrio - doam os seus poderes para o campeão, que ganha vida e é nomeado Zha-Vam. Depois que Prometheus concede a Zha-Vam um cinto concedendo-lhe os poderes de vários outros deuses, Zeus faz Zha-Vam jurar defender a honra e glória do Olympus, e destruir Superman para que os olímpicos possam reinar mais uma vez. Plutão abre uma passagem para o submundo, onde Zha-Vam atravessa o rio Styx e passa por Erebus, o reino da escuridão eterna, para alcançar o ano de 1967 dC, quando ele luta contra Superman. Superman viajando no tempo testemunha o nascimento de Zha-Vam e visita o próprio Oraculo para descobrir como derrotar Zha-Vam. Superman visita Netuno, que recentemente discutira com Zeus, e ganha um cinto imbuído dos poderes de vários deuses. Superman finalmente derrota Zha-Vam em 1967 através do calcanhar de Aquiles, em seguida, traz de volta a esse tempo, onde Zeus admite a derrota e Prometheus reverte Zha-Vam no barro do qual ele foi formado. Comics # 353 * Terra 1: Um centauro chamado Biron se apaixona pela feiticeira Circe. Depois que ele salva sua vida do perverso Maldor, ela promete conceder-lhe o seu desejo de ser humano. Mas Maldor muda as poções que Circe cria e Biron bebe uma poção irreversível que ao invés o transforma em um cavalo. Por amor, Circe concede a Biron o cavalo os poderes dos deuses (o poder de Jove, a velocidade de Mercúrio, a sabedoria de Athena, e os poderes telepáticos de Netuno), bem como a imortalidade. Mas quando Maldor descobre que sua vingança foi frustrada, ele usa a magia para exilar Biron em um asteróide na constelação de Sagitário, onde Biron permanece por 3.000 anos. Nota: É possível que Circe teve a idéia e permissão para conceder a Biron os poderes dos deuses logo após Zha-Vam ser criado e destruído. Comics # 293 350 AC * Terra 2: Alexandre, o Grande é trazido desta era para 1942 por Dr. Doome e enfrenta os Sete Soldados da Vitória. Comics # 3 331 AC *Terra 2: Per Degaton, um vilão da Sociedade da Justiça, vai para este ponto de tempo e impede a vitória de Alexandre o Grande na Batalha de Arbela, impedindo que a cultura grega inspire as invenções conhecidas de nosso tempo. Os heróis retornam no tempo e impedem o vilão, reparando a linha temporal, e recebem um escudo de Alexandre. 300 aC * Terra 2: Após 3.000 anos lutando contra as forças do Caos na Terra, a forma humana de Nabu estava desgastada. Em uma tentativa de curar suas feridas psíquicas, o Lorde da Ordem coloca-se em animação suspensa por mais de 2.000 anos em uma pirâmide de estilo egípcio construído no Vale de Ur, na Caldéia. [ DC Special # 10 ; All-Star Squadron # 47] 225 aC * Terra 2: Vingador Escarlate e Wing são transportados para a China, capturados pelo Dummy e enviado para o passado com uma máquina do tempo roubada, e ajudam a defender o país contra uma invasão japonesa antes de serem resgatados por Cavaleiro Brilhante. Comics # 8 84 aC * Os ventos do tempo enviam Etta Candy e as meninas Holliday para Roma a partir do ano 1946. Mulher Maravilha e Steve Trevor as seguem, e a heroína batalha o General Lucius Cornelius Sulla. Woman # 17 71 aC * Terra 2: O Átomo e Gavião Negro visitam brevemente a Roma antiga e, inadvertidamente, incitam Spartacus a começar a sua rebelião. # 53 31 AC * Terra 1: Cleopatra é levada desta era por Rip Hunter até o presente; 30 AC * Terra 1: Uma raça humana com habilidades mágicas, mais tarde referida como os Homo Magi, encontraram uma terra escondida na Turquia, em uma tentativa de manter suas linhagens puras. O povo Homo Magi, atormentado com um desejo quase incontrolável de se casar com o Homo Sapiens, têm diminuído à medida que suas habilidades mágicas foram diluídas ao longo de séculos de procriação com estranhos. League of America v1 #165 Ano Domini 2000 anos atrás *Terra 2 e Terra S: O Coração Estelar cai na antiga China. (Nota: All-Star Squadron #? estabelece que o Coração Estelar também caiu na China da Terra S, mas não foi achado e transformado numa lanterna. Conjectura: Uma vez que os Guardiões só existem na Terra 1, o Coração Estelar pode ter se fragmentado e se espalhado na China não só da Terra 2 e Terra S, mas possivelmente em outras dimensões também, ou ter se duplicado com suas propriedades místicas.) *Terra 2 somente: O Coração Estelar é esculpido na forma duma lanterna por um artesão chinês. 33 AD * Várias Terras: Jesus Cristo crucificado. * Terra 2: O centurião romano Longinus usa sua lança para perfurar o lado de Cristo quando ele está pendurado na cruz. Nos próximos anos, esta torna-se conhecida como a Lança do Destino. War Tales # 50 *Terra 2: Júlio César era na verdade Vandal Savage. *Terra 1: O druida Blackbriar Thorn aterroriza Roma, até que as legiões o perseguiram e acabaram com seu culto. Thorn então transforma-se em madeira com sua magia para iludir seus perseguidores. Ele acaba sendo enterrado numa fissura por seus próprios companheiros, e 20 séculos mais tarde irá despertar. 55 AD *Terra 1: Um centurião chamado Cinna embosca um pastor chamado Marcus por trás e o traz diante do pretor, Clodius Crassus. Cinna acusa Marcus de tentar assassinar Crassus, (na verdade Cinna e seus homens tramavam assassiná-lo, e usaram Marcus como bode expiatório). O pretor Clodius ordena que Marcus fosse jogado no navio dos escravos. A bordo da galera, um leão nubiano escapou de sua jaula e começou a atacar a tripulação. Marcus arrancou suas correntes de escravos e usou-as como uma arma contra o leão. O superintendente do navio ficou tão impressionado com a habilidade de Marcus que o recomendou para o combate de gladiadores. Marcus foi trazido de volta a Roma, onde foi forçado a lutar na arena. Marcus venceu seu oponente Caius e depois um touro (Entrementes, Cinna deliberadamente armou Marcus com uma lança defeituosa, esperando que o touro o matasse). O próximo desafio de Marcus foi uma corrida de bigas. Ele correu contra um colega gladiador chamado Cotta, e conseguiu derrubá-lo por arremessar-lhe o escudo. Marcus conseguiu vencer a corrida, e foi assim concedida a sua liberdade. O Pretor recompensou-o ainda mais, dando-lhe um capacete de ouro e escudo. Para as multidões de Roma, Marcus ficou conhecido como o Golden Gladiator. Ele continuou a lutar como um poderoso guerreiro, sempre entrando em conflito com Cinna - o conspirador corrupto responsável por sua escravidão. Com o tempo, Marcus começou um relacionamento com a sobrinha de Cinna, Lúcia. 60 AD: * Terra 2: Mulher Maravilha viaja no tempo para a Grã-Bretanha para ajudar a rainha Boudica na batalha contra soldados romanos. Comics # 60 64 AD: * Terra 2 (Ou Terra X/Terra Quality): Meia-Noite e seus assistentes (Doc Wackey, Gabby, Sniffer Snoop, e Hotfoot) alcançam o ano 64 AD durante o reinado de Nero a partir de 1944 por uso de pílulas do tempo de Doc (com as quais é possível viajar no tempo e tradução da língua local) para viajar de volta no tempo. Lá eles são capturados e levados para Nero. Graças a seu conhecimento da história antiga, Meia-noite é homenageado como um profeta por Nero. Mas quando Meia-noite salva seus amigos de ser morto no Circus Maximus, eles inadvertidamente provoca o grande incêndio de Roma, antes de regressar ao seu próprio tempo. Comics # 52 Nota: É complicado estabelecer esta estória numa Terra particular. Devemos lembrar que os Combatentes da Liberdade (dos quais Meia-Noite fez parte) migraram da Terra 2 para a Terra X em All-Star Squadron #36; ainda, alguns aficionados alegam que as estórias da Quality se passavam no Universo Quality, não reconhecido oficialmente dentro do multiverso DC, e que os heróis da Quality que foram adquiridos pela DC possuem origens similares a suas contrapartes no Universo Quality. * Terra 2: Nero é trazido desta era para 1942 por Dr. Doome e enfrenta os Sete Soldados da Vitória. Comics # 3 450 AD * Terra 2: Doutor Meia-Noite e Mulher Maravilha, viajando no tempo a partir de 1950, brevemente encontram Átila, o Huno. Comics # 53 * Terra 2: Átila é trazido desta era para 1942 por Dr. Doome e enfrenta os Sete Soldados da Vitória. Comics # 3 Idade Média Século VI *Terra 1: Teodora, esposa do Imperador Justiniano é levada desta era por Rip Hunter até o presente. *Várias Terras: Rei Arthur estabelece seu reino de Camelot na Grã-Bretanha, fundando os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda para proteger seu reino. *Terra 1: Vários dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda ganham brevemente artefatos mágicos e encantamentos que lhes concedem super-poderes por um tempo. Rei Arthur possui a espada mágica Excalibur, Sir Lancelot ganha uma armadura invulnerável, Sir Gawain tem um cinto concedendo-lhe grande força do amanhecer ao meio-dia, Sir Bohart tem botas mágicas dando-lhe velocidade sem limites, Sir Kay usa um manto de invisibilidade e é capaz de crescer com o tamanho de um gigante, Sir Bors possui um anel de fogo formado a partir de um dente de dragão que podem emitir chamas uma vez por dia, e Sir Galahad tem uma lança mágica que infalivelmente atinge o alvo. Nota: É provável que, em algum momento mais tarde, a maioria dos artefatos são perdidos, ou os encantos desaparecem, privando os cavaleiros de seus super-poderes. Merlin o mago traz Superman e Batman a partir do ano 1966 a este tempo para ajudar o Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda a retomar a Camelot depois que um grupo de alienígenas transmorfos passaram a personifica-los, e os dois heróis oficialmente se tornam cavaleiros da Távola Redonda como Sir Superman e Sir Batman antes de voltar ao seu próprio tempo. Nota: Os inominados alienígenas que mudam de forma podem ser Durlanianos, que são conhecidos por ter interferido na Terra no passado, ou possivelmente até mesmo marcianos. Finest Comics # 162 *Terra 1: Cavaleiro Silencioso. *Terra 2: Merlin dá ao Cavaleiro Brilhante uma armadura mágica. Ele é posteriormente posto em estado de animação suspensa. *Terra 2: Mulher Maravilha viaja para Camelot a partir do ano 1952 e ajuda Rei Arthur derrotar o perverso Merlin (possivelmente Vandal Savage posando como ele) e resgata a rainha Guinevere Woman # 54 *Terra 2: A SJA viaja para Camelot partir de fevereiro de 1977 e enfrenta Vandal Savage (do século XX), que se disfarça brevemente como Rei Arthur. # 65 *Terra 2: Batman viaja do ano 1946 e é condecorado por Arthur depois de limpar Merlin de uma acusação de traição e revelar Mordred como um espião de Morgana Le Fey. # 36 *Terra 1: Morgana Le Fey destrói Camelot; Etrigan invocado do Inferno por Merlin. Século VIII * Terra 1: Vikings viajam até o que seria conhecida como América 7 séculos depois, e trazem Arak, da tribo Quontauka, até a Europa. Século IX Entre 800 a 814 * Terra 1: Arak serve a Carlos Magno. Século X 950 * Princesa Scheherazade é levada desta era por Rip Hunter até o presente 968 *Terra 1: Príncipe Viking desbrava os mares. Século XII * Várias Terras: Robin Hood reúne um grupo de salteadores chamados Merry Men (Homens Alegres) para opor-se à tirania do Rei John e seu representante, o Xerife de Nottingham. * Terra 2: Robin Hood é visitado por Flash (Jay Garrick), que estava viajando no tempo. Em outra ocasião, é visitado por Batman e Robin. * Terra 2: Deslocado no tempo após enfrentar Nebula Man, Arqueiro Verde do século XX posa como Robin Hood, antes que ele é resgatado por Gavião Negro, Dr. Meia-Noite e Mulher Maravilha. League of America # 101 Século XIII * Terra 2: O guerreiro mongol chamado Temujin se torna Genghis Khan, tornando-se o príncipe dos Mongols e liderando sua invasão da China. Ele duas vezes, no início dos anos 1160 e o ano 1237, encontra Flash que viaja no tempo, que salva sua vida e é recompensado com a sua espada. a All-Star nº 58, não publicada; sinopse aparece em The All-Star Companion. * Terra 2: Genghis Khan também é trazido a partir desta época a 1942 pelo Dr. Doome e enfrenta os Sete Soldados da Vitória. Comics # 3 * Terra 2: Dispersado no tempo após batalhar Nebula Man, Cavaleiro Brilhante perde a memória e serve sob Genghis Khan por algum tempo antes que ele é resgatado pelo Sandman, Superman, e Metamorfo. League of America # 101 * Vandal Savage personifica Khan por um período, mais tarde, alegando ser o próprio homem. # 137 * Roger Bacon viaja de 1255 até junho de 1955 para discernir se o futuro vai ser bom ou mau. # 220 * Terra 2: Mulher Maravilha viaja de 1948 até o reino de Barania no ano de 1270 para parar o conde Gaston de matar regente do país, o rei Philippe. Woman # 27 Século XV * Terra 1: Na América Pré-Colombiana, no leste do que hoje são os Estados Unidos, o índio iroques Flying Stag, quando cavalgando para um campeonato a fim de escolher o novo Royaneh (chefe supremo das nações iroquesas), cai numa armadilha feita por três índios que almejavam o mesmo título. Ele roga ao espírito Manitu que o ajude a sair daquele buraco, e Manitu lhe confere um amuleto feito a partir dum meteoro, que lhe dá "a força de mil ursos, velocidade que ultrapassa a mais rápida das corças, e proezas de salto que superam as do lobo". Ele consegue escapar do buraco, e adotando uma máscara de búfalo, cria a identidade de Saganowahna, o Super-Chefe, se torna o Royaneh, e usa suas habilidades para defender o seu povo. * Terra 2: Um estudioso chamado Galio encontra as Quatro Maravilhas da Alquimia: a Pedra Filosofal, o Elixir da Juventude, o solvente universal, e o segredo do movimento perpétuo. # 42 * Terra 2: No México, depois de dispersado no tempo ao enfrentar Nebula Man, o herói do século 20 chamado Vingador Escarlate perde a memória e, por algumas semanas, está convencido de que ele é o deus asteca da guerra Huitzilopochtli. Ele é curado e resgatado por Sr. Destino, Átomo, e o Homem Elástico. League of America # 100 * Terra 2: Cavaleiro Brilhante, capturado pelo Dummy e enviado para o passado com uma máquina do tempo roubada, atende Leonardo da Vinci. Leonardo constrói uma máquina do tempo que Sir Justin usa para resgatar os outros Sete Soldados. Comics # 8 1492 * Várias Terras: América descoberta pelo genovês Cristovão Colombo. * Terra 3: Europa descoberta pelo americano Cristovão Colombo. Idade Moderna Século XVI 1558 * Terra 2: Jon Valor torna-se o Pirata Negro. Comics # 1 Século XVII 1626 * Várias Terras: Os Três Mosqueteiros. 1661 * 27 maio, Terra 1: Metrópolis fundada. (Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #51) século XVIII Ano desconhecido * Terra 1: O viajante do tempo Rip Hunter encontra o vilanesco feiticeiro Kraklow na Polônia. * Terra 1: Marie, uma pobre jovem francesa é levada desta era por Rip Hunter até o presente. 1776 * Várias Terras: Guerra Revolucionária pela Independência dos Estados Unidos da América.começa. * Terra 2: O Espírito da América nasce como a nova bandeira dos Estados Unidos da América é hasteada sobre os 13 estados livres. Nota: O Espírito da América é originalmente conhecido pelo apelido de Irmão Jonathan (que é essencialmente o Espírito da Nova Inglaterra), e ainda é conhecido por esse nome até a guerra de 1812, quando as pessoas começam a chamá-lo Tio Sam. É também possível que o irmão Jonathan (o espírito do povo americano) existe como um ser separado, que mais tarde se funde com o Tio Sam (o espírito do governo dos EUA). Comics # 1 * Terra 1: Tom Hawk se torna conhecido como Tomahawk. Lutando contra os britânicos durante a Guerra da Revolução, Tomahawk torna-se o líder de um grupo de voluntários conhecidos como Tomahawk Rangers. * Terra 2: Elizabeth Lynn se torna senhorita Liberdade (antepassada de Liberty Belle). * Terra 3: Inglaterra, colônia americana, ganha independência. 1777 * Terra 2: Um patriota chamado Samuel, envolto em uma réplica da bandeira original dos Estados Unidos, é morto enquanto distraindo uma tropa de soldados de Hesse que trabalham para a coroa britânica de parar um trem de vagão contendo materiais para o general George Washington e suas tropas em Valley Forge, pouco antes do inverno. O Espirito da America se funde com Samuel para se tornar Tio Sam (embora este nome não seja conhecido ou popularizado até que a guerra de 1812), que ajuda a guiar a América nas décadas vindouras. Comics # 5 1790 * Várias Terras: Victor Frankenstein cria o monstro conhecido como o Monstro de Frankenstein. Stranger v2 # 23 1796 * Terra 2: Como Marshal Sauvage, Vandal Savage se torna um conselheiro para Napoleão. # 137 século XIX *Terra 1: Heróis do Velho Oeste: Jonah Hex, Bat Lash, Cinnamon, El Diablo, Scalphunter, Nighthawk, El Papagayo, Pistolera, Quentin Turnbull, Pow Wow Smith, Terra-Man, e Trigger Twins. *Terra 4: Gunmaster. 1833 *19 de abril, Terra 1: Fundado o Planeta Diário. Comics #526; Superman's Girl Friend Lois Lane #57 1838 *01 de novembro, Terra 1: Jonah Hex nascido para Woodson e Gina Hex. Hex # 8 1846 * Terra 2: Don Fernando Suarez torna-se El Castigo, o Chicote original. 1849 * Terra 1: Jonah Hex é abandonado por sua mãe. Hex # 8 1851 * Terra 1: Jonah Hex é vendido por seu pai para a tribo Apache em Black Hills. Hex # 8 1853 * Terra 1: Jonah Hex salva o chefe indígena de um puma, e se torna seu enteado tribal. Hex # 8 1865 * Terra 2: Nasce Mary Kent (lápide vista em Secret Origins V2 #1). * 15 de abril, Várias Terras: Presidente Lincoln baleado pelo ator John Wilkes Booth no Teatro Ford. * 15 de abril, Terra 1: Superboy tenta impedir o assassinato de Lincoln, mas encontra o Lex Luthor adulto que inadvertidamente impede-o de agir. # 85 * 15 de abril, Terra 3: Presidente John Wilkes Booth baleado pelo ator Lincoln no Teatro Ford. 1866 * Terra 1: O rosto de Jonah Hex sofre cicatrizes de queimadura pelo chefe Apache depois de matar Non-Tante no Arizona. Hex # 8 * Terra 2: Arthur Gordon Pym torna-se Capitão Nemo. 1868 * Terra 2: Nasce John Kent. (lápide vista em Secret Origins V2 #1). 1870 * Terra 1: Smallville, Kansas fundada. Comics #172; Na Terra 1, Jason Blood torna-se conselheiro para o líder prussiano Otto Von Bismarck; na Terra 2, Vandal Savage é quem foi conselheiro. 1875 * Jonah Hex é transportado para o século XXI. # 1 1876 * Jonah Hex consegue retornar ao Velho Oeste, onde gasta o resto de seus dias. 1878 * Terra 1: A Liga da Justiça encontra heróis do oeste selvagem devido a ações do Lorde do Tempo. League of America V1 # 198 -199 1892 * Terra S: Thadeus Budog Sivana nascido. Marvel Adventures #138 século XX 1904 * Terra 1: Jonah Hex é morto na idade de 68 por George Barrow. Barrow é morto pelo xerife Hank Crawford. Lew B. Farnham, dono de um teatro popular, rouba o cadáver de Hex, tratou-lo em um taxidermista, e colocá-o em exposição em seu teatro. O cadáver foi visto pela última vez no parque de diversões Westworld, nos arredores de Nova York em 1972. Special Series # 16 1908 * 17, janeiro, Terra 2: Nasce Kent Nelson. 1912 *Terra 2: O jovem Henry King descobre a habilidade de criar ilusões. 1913 * Terra 1: Jor-El (pai de Jor-El e avô de Kal-El - Superman) viaja de Krypton para a Terra, onde ele salva um madeireiro chamado Jeremy Bird de uma tribo de guerreiros Sioux furiosos, em seguida, constrói um canal para garantir os madeireiros não irritar os Sioux por mais tempo. Ele então retorna à sua família em Krypton. [ "O Superman de ontem," Superman # 103] Primeira guerra *Terra 1: Ás Inimigo. 1915 *7 de abril: Terra 2: Nasce Bruce Wayne em Gotham City. 1917 * Major Richard Grey, um arqueólogo, lidera uma expedição na Mongólia, trazendo sua esposa Anne e filho, Richard Grey, Jr. Na noite em que uma estrela cadente (um meteoro) é visto alcançar um pico elevado, salteadores Yakki liderados por Gali Kan atacamr o acampamento, matando tanto Richard e Anne Grey e cada último homem, mas a criança sobrevive depois que sua mãe o escondeu atrás algumas rochas. Após os atacantes sairem, um condor leva a criança de volta para o seu ninho no alto pico e começa a criá-lo junto com seus próprios filhotes. * 7 de julho, Terra 2: Nasce Johnny Trovoada, sétimo filho nascido na sétima hora, no sétimo dia, do sétimo mês de 1917. 1918 * agosto: Johnny Trovoada, ainda bebê, é sequestrado por monges da Badhnesia. * 11 de novembro: Alemanha assina armistício terminando a Primeira Guerra Mundial em várias Terras Paralelas. 1919 *Na Terra 2, o planeta Krypton explode. Jor-L e seu irmão Zor-L enviam seus respectivos filhos, Kal-L e Kara, para a Terra em duas naves distintas. A nave espacial de Kal-L chega a Terra em Smallville, e John e Mary Kent encontram-no. Adotam-no e nomeiam-no Clark Kent. A nave de Kara só chegaria décadas mais tarde. *10, março: Nascido Giovanni Zatara. 1920 * Terra 2: O arqueólogo Sven Nelson é morto por uma armadilha ao descobrir a câmara onde repousava o corpo do mago Nabu. Nabu, desperto de sua animação suspensa, toma Kent, o filho de Sven, como seu discípulo nas artes mágicas. 1921 *Terra 2: A rainha Hipólita das Amazonas anseia por ter uma filha e a molda na argila. Os deuses concede-lhe o desejo dando vida a Diana. 1924 *26 de junho, Terra 2: Um assassino (Joe Chill) mata Thomas Wayne e Martha Wayne. Bruce Wayne, o filho sobrevivente, jura lutar contra o crime. 1926 * Terra 2: Sylvester Pemberton nascido. * Terra 1: Travis Morgan nascido. 1928 * 26 de setembro, Terra 2: Sanderson Hawkins nascido. * 11 de Novembro, Terra 2: Dick Grayson nascido para John e Mary Grayson. 1929 * Terra 1: Kent Allard cria a identidade mascarada de O Sombra e começa recrutando agentes ao mesmo tempo que personificando o playboy milionário Lamont Cranston. Shadow (DC) # 1 1931 * Terra 2: Tom Hallaway gasta tempo caçando na África ao lado de seu amigo Arthur Henderson, juntamente com a filha adotiva de Henderson e seu meio-irmão sombrio. Durante este tempo Hallaway aperfeiçoa suas habilidades de tiro ao alvo com um arco e flecha, que ele vai um dia usar como um vigilante chamado O Aranha. Comics # 22 * Terra 1: Adam Blake, nasce para John e Martha Blake no dia que um cometa cruza o céu. Adam é nomeado após seu avô, Adam Blake. Adventures # 9 1932 * Depois que sua esposa morre de coração partido por ter sua filha sequestrada por John Carver há anos, Richard Stanton cria a identidade da Madame Fatal, personificação de uma mulher idosa. Ele passa os próximos oito anos tentando rastrear John Carver, seguindo o criminoso de cidade em cidade em busca de pistas para encontrar sua filha seqüestrada. Comics # 1 * 8 de novembro: Franklin Delano Roosevelt eleito Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América em várias Terras Paralelas. 1933 * Superboy (da Terra 1) retorna até este tempo e visita a Terra 2, onde ensina Clark Kent da Terra 2 a lidar com seus poderes. Adventures of Superboy #15-16 * Terra 2: Richard Grey, Jr., agora um jovem que estudou o vôo de condores toda a sua vida, descobre que ele pode voar como eles. Com a sua inteligência superior, ele rapidamente se torna seu líder, falando com eles em sua própria língua. Um dia, depois de descer para as planícies para procurar alimentos, Richard é atacado por águias gigantes e cai no chão, onde ele é encontrado por um velho monge eremita cristão chamado Padre Pierre. Pierre chama-o de Condor Negro e começa a ensiná-lo durante o próximo ano como falar Inglês. Comics # 1 ]] * Terra 1: Anos antes de Krypton começar a enviar criminosos para a Zona Fantasma, o cientista perverso Klax-Ar foi exilado de Krypton. Ficando a deriva num outro planeta desenvolveu os raios Atron. (Superman Family #187) Nota: a data é especulativa, levando em conta 4 anos antes da destruição de Krypton na Terra 1. 1934 * Nathaniel Dusk começa carreira de detetive. 1935 *Terra 2: Dr. Oculto começa sua carreira como detetive sobrenatural. Fun Comics #6 1936 * Terra 2: o atleta afro-americano Will Everett ganha várias medalhas nas Olímpiadas de Berlim, mas devido ao racismo reinante da época encontrou poucas alternativas de trabalho quando voltou aos EUA, tornando-se faxineiro para o Dr. Terry Curtis. Squadron #? 1937 * Agosto, Terra 1: o Monstro do Pântano (Alex Olsen) desaparece nas selvas amazônicas da América do Sul. Thing v2 # 47 * 22 de março, Terra 1: Sob a direção do deusas Atena e Afrodite, a Rainha Hipólita das Amazonas forma duas figuras de argila crua na forma de bebés, uma feita de barro claro, e uma feita de barro escuro. Afrodite, sabendo que o maior desejo de Hippolyta é ser uma mãe, traz as duas estátuas de barro à vida. Após as deusas sairem, Marte, o deus da guerra aparece e tira uma das filhas de Hipólita, apesar de seus apelos. Mais tarde, Afrodite, Athena, Hercules, e Mercúrio chegam para conferir a criança com a beleza, sabedoria, força e rapidez, nomeando-a Diana após a deusa da lua e da caça. Princesa Diana é gerada na Ilha-Paraíso para desfrutar do património das Amazonas. Enquanto isso, Marte chama a filha de pele escura de Hippolyta Nubia e a cria como sua própria filha em uma ilha ao largo da costa da África chamada a Ilha Flutuante (chamada Ilha da Matança pelas Amazonas). Nota: Ano aproximado, levando-se em conta que Diana tenha começado sua carreira em 1955; Apesar de indícios de que Diana pode ter centenas, se não milhares de anos de idade, há mais provas de que indica que ela ainda é uma jovem mulher quando ela se torna a Mulher Maravilha e vai viver no mundo dos homens. Woman v1 # 159 (janeiro de 1966); DC Special # 19 (Outono de 1979); Wonder Woman v1 # 204 (janeiro-fevereiro de 1973); Wonder Woman v1 # 206 (junho-julho de 1973) Era de Ouro Notas: Todos os eventos da Era de Ouro passados na Terra 2, exceto quando indicado; Durante este período, a data de consenso duma aparição de personagem, exceto quando indicado, é cerca de 2 meses antes da data da capa da revista com sua primeira aparição; Por exemplo, a data real em que Action Comics #1 começou a ir para as bancas foi abril de 1938, sendo recolhida em junho - a data da capa. Surgem os primeiros super-heróis no final dos anos 30.]] 1938 *Morre Mary Kent. *Uma quantidade de tempo indefinida, mas após a morte de Mary, morre John Kent, não antes de aconselhar o filho, Clark, a usar seus poderes em benefício da humanidade. *Terra 1: Richard Benson torna-se Avenger e reúne agentes para participar de sua organização de combate ao crime conhecida como Justice, Inc. Inc. # 1 *13, março: O marido da Baronesa Paula von Gunther, Gottfried, é assassinado por agentes nazistas quando ele se recusa a entregar a sua riqueza. *18 abril: Clark Kent muda-se para Metrópolis. O começo da carreira uniformizada de Superman da Terra 2 marca o ínicio da Era de Ouro. Zatara e Mister America também começam suas carreiras no mesmo mês. (Action Comics #1) *Maio: Paula von Gunther recebe as cinzas do marido pelos nazistas em uma caixa de charuto. Sua filha Gerta é presa num campo de concentração e Paula é forçada em serviço como uma escravagista e espiã nos Estados Unidos. Estes eventos levam-na à crueldade insana. *Na Terra 1, o planeta Krypton explode. O cientista Jor-El envia seu único filho numa nave em direção a Terra. Ficando a deriva num outro planeta Klax-Ar desenvolveu os raios Atron, que usou para vingar-se de Krypton, até mesmo vendo a nave de Kal-El saindo do planeta e prometendo um dia ser o único sobrevivente do planeta. (Superman Family #187) A nave espacial de Kal-El chega a Terra em Smallville. Jonathan e Martha Kent encontram-o. Adotam-no e nomeiam-no Clark Kent. *Outubro, 13: Hitler adquire a Lança do Destino num museu na Austria e a leva para Berlim. *Outubro 31: Surge o Vingador Escarlate, super herói mascarado. 1939 *Batman da Terra 2 começa sua cruzada contra o crime. *Março: Jay Garrick, um estudante de ciência na Universidade de Midwestern, tem um acidente com água pesada e, inconsciente, fica hospitalizado por várias semanas. Quando ele recebe alta do hospital, ele descobre que tem super-velocidade. Comics # 1 *Abril: Wesley Dodds torna-se o Sandman pela primeira vez. Jay Garrick revela sua super-velocidade para Joan Garrick, então usa o poder para ajudar a ganhar o último jogo de futebol para Midwestern University. Comics # 1 Clark Kent cobre a abertura da Feira Mundial de Nova York.York World's Fair #1 *Maio: Jay Garrick forma-se na Universidade de Midwestern, juntamente com Joan Williams e Fred Kincaid. Comics # 1 *2 a 3 de junho: Kent Thurston, um ex-detetive particular sediado em Nova York desisteiu de sua carreirade receber sua herança, veste uma longa capa vermelha com capuz e transporta uma arma de gás e uma pistola como o vigilante chamado Capuz Invisível, continuando o seu trabalho para a justiça em segredo. Em seu primeiro caso público, Capuz invisível captura uma gangue que rouba safiras tiradas dae Índia anos atrás e exige $ 2 milhões do marajá de Raas para devolve-las. Nota: Capuz invisível já é conhecido no momento desta história. Kent Thurston é um piloto. Comics # 1 * julho: Jay Garrick se torna The Flash pela primeira vez, e combate o crime na Filadélfia. Comics # 1 *30 de julho a 01 de junho: Após o famoso químico Prof. Hans Van Dorn é sequestrado por Garrick Spade, Capuz invisível se infiltra na gangue de Spade, a fim de resgatar o cientista e, assim, ocultar o segredo da invisibilidade deles. Quando o Capuz invisível localiza Prof. Van Dorn, o químico trata o seu manto com uma solução de invisibilidade como uma experiência, permitindo que o combatente do crime ganhe invisibilidade real sempre que ele veste o manto. Capuz invisível alerta o FBI, que a gangue está escondido em uma mina, e os membros da gangue são perseguidos pela polícia e são mortos quando seu carro cai de uma ribanceira. Enquanto isso, Spade atira em Van Dorn antes que Thurston possa pará-lo. Depois que Thurston atira e mata Spade, então ele revela que é secretamente o Capuz invisível, e Van Dorn em seus momentos finais faz Thurston jurar usar o poder da invisibilidade apenas para bem. Comics # 2 *agosto: Depois que o pai de Joan Williams é sequestrado por Sieur Satan e seu Quarteto Impecável, o Flash os enfrenta em Keystone City e liberta o Major Williams. Garrick decide mudar para Keystone City, que fica perto de Filadélfia. Comics # 1 *setembro: Carter Hall torna-se Gavião Negro em Nova York e batalha Dr. Anton Hastor, que sobrevive apesar de ser empalado. Squadron # 12; Rodney Elwood Gaynor torna-se o Chicote Comics # 1 *1 setembro: Alemanha invade a Polônia, começando a Segunda Guerra Mundial em várias Terras Paralelas. *outubro: Darrel Dane inventa o soro do encolhimento e se torna Pequeno Polegar. *07-17 outubro: Metropolis é afetada pelo Praga Púrpura, uma doença altamente contagiosa e fatal semelhante à Peste Negra da Idade Média. Superman descobre que o Ultra-Humanóide desenvolveu a praga em uma tentativa de aniquilar a raça humana para que ele possa iniciar uma nova raça humana de sua autoria. Finalmente, um jovem cientista chamado Prof. Henry Travers descobre uma cura para a praga após tentativa e erro de muitos dias, e as vítimas ainda vivas da Peste roxa são curadas. Confrontando o Ultra-Humanoide, Superman aparentemente mata Ultra quando ele puxa o cientista louco no caminho de sua própria arma de raios destinada a destruir o herói. Comics # 19 Ultra-Humanóide tem seu cérebro transplantado pra o corpo de Delores Winter. *novembro, Terra 2: Gravemente ferido por uma explosão, o fuzileiro Hank Heywood voluntaria-se para um procedimento experimental que o transforma em um formidável soldado cyborg, tornando-se Gládio, o homem indestrutível. v1 #1 .]] *novembro, Terra S: O mago Shazam em Fawcett City concede ao adolescente órfão Billy Batson o poder de shazam, e este se torna o Capitão Marvel; O herói enfrenta Doutor Silvana pela primeira vez, quando o vilão tentava chantagear a Rádio WHIZ com um silenciador de ondas de rádio. Comics #2 1940: *Depois de ser desfigurado por ácido, um nobre prussiano passa por um tratamento experimental para desbloquear os poderes latentes de sua mente e corpo. Como Baron Blitzkrieg, ele se torna o principal agente metahumano da Alemanha nazista. Squadron #? * Janeiro: Tom Hallaway começa sua carreira como O Aranha. Tenente da marinha americana Jim Lockhart inventa e desenvolve um torpedo navegável, mas quando o seu comandante Capitão Wells se recusa a deixá-lo construir, ele renuncia a Marinha. Como um cidadão comum, ele constrói a embarcação que chama de Torpedo Vermelho com a ajuda de sua noiva Peggy Norse (também chamada Meg) em uma oficina secreta em uma enseada remota. Com o resto do mundo em guerra, Lockhart veste uma máscara e fantasia vermelhas e chama-se o Torpedo Vermelho baseado em seu submarino. Após Adolf Hitler ordenar o afundamento de um navio enviado pelos Estados Unidos, o Torpedo pára a tentativa de um U-Boat alemão afundar o navio cheio de refugiados escapando da Europa devastada pela guerra, em seguida, acompanha o navio com segurança ao seu comboio. Comics # 1 .]] *Fevereiro, Terra 2: Jim Corrigan assassinado por gangsters e retorna como Espectro. Fun Comics #52 Gládio salta de pára-quedas na Alemanha Nazista a fim de capturar Hitler, mas é capturado e enviado a um campo de concentração. Ultra-Humanóide, no corpo de Delores Winter, sequestra o Dr. Terry Curtis e o obriga a criar um desintegrador atômico. O doutor é salvo por Superman, que destrói o desintegrador; Ultra forja sua morte por aparentemente cair na lava de um vulcão. Comics #? *Fevereiro, Terra S: Príncipe Amentep desperta de um sono de 4000 anos e se torna Ibis, o Invencível. # 2 *Março: Rex Tyler desenvolve as pílulas Miraclo, tornando-se o Homem Hora. * Abril: Dick Grayson torna-se Robin. Superman enfrenta Alexei Luthor pela primeira vez. Tropas alemãs invadem Dinamarca e Noruega. Um trabalhador de linhas de força chamado Tom Dalton é eletrocutado por 10.000 volts DC, em seguida, volta à vida com 10.000 volts AC, causando-lhe a ganhar super-poderes de magnetismo. Ele usa esses poderes para se tornar Magno o Homem Milagroso. Comics # 13. Um acidente transforma Happy Terril no Ray. *Um ladrão entitulado "Capuz vermelho" foge de Batman quando roubava a companhia de cartas Monarca, por pular no tanque de químicas que desemboca no rio. Embora ele tenha fugido com grande soma em dinheiro, as químicas mudam as cores de sua pele e cabelo. confere os artefatos a Kent Nelson para que este possa se tornar o Sr. Destino.]] * Maio: Condor Negro chega a civilização. Kent Nelson termina seu treinamento místico com Nabu e torna-se o Sr. Destino; ele conhece Inza Cramer enquanto voava de volta aos Estados Unidos. Espectro enfrenta Zor. *Maio, Terra S: James Barr torna-se o Homem-Bala. Comics #1 *Junho: Tropas alemãs invadem Paris; França assina armistício com Alemanha. Mulher-Gato e o Coringa começam suas carreiras vilanescas. * como Lanterna Verde.|left]]Julho: Abelha Vermelha. Tio Sam aparece pela primeira vez no Século XX. Alan Scott entra em possessão de uma antiga lanterna mística chinesa e torna-se Lanterna Verde. *setembro: 14-16 setembro: Em Big City, o radialista da Estação UXAM Dave Clark adota a identidade de Meia-Noite, originalmente um personagem de programa de rádio, quando ele descobre que o Carleton Construction Company tem vindo a construir com concreto inferior, causando primeiro um prédio de apartamentos e em seguida o tri-State Dam a entrar em colapso. Como Meia-noite, vestindo um terno, chapéu e uma máscara, ele traz Morris Carleton à justiça e decide manter-se como vigilante mascarado. Meia-noite também atende Rod Reilly brevemente na festa de Carleton. Comics # 18 *outubro: Ao enfrentar Xnon, Espectro ganha da Voz o Anel da Vida, aumentando vastamente seus poderes. *novembro: Al Pratt termina seu treino sob Joe Morgan e torna-se o Átomo. Ma Hunkel torna-se Tornado Vermelho I. Kulak tenta destruir a humanidade e é detido por Espectro. *9 de novembro: A Sociedade da Justiça, primeiro grupo de heróis, foi formada a pedido do President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, que procurava ajudar os aliados na Europa sem envolver oficialmente o povo americano. Roosevelt havia prometido aos americanos envolver os EUA somente se houvesse ataque pelas forças do Eixo, como ocorreria em Pearl Harbor, um ano depois. O grupo, formado pelo Batman da Terra 2, Sr. Destino, o Lanterna Verde Alan Scott, The Flash (Jay Garrick) , o Homem-Hora, o Sandman (Wesley Dodds), o Gavião Negro, O Átomo (Al Pratt), O Espectro e Superman da Terra 2 frustraram os ataques de Hitler a Inglaterra, bem como um bombardeio a Casa Branca. *22 de novembro: A Sociedade da Justiça têm sua primeira reunião oficial em Gotham City, e Johnny Trovoada têm seu primeiro encontro com o grupo. *dezembro: 1941 *fevereiro, Terra S: O tenente Jack Weston torna-se Homem-Minuto. Comics # 11 * abril: O Dr. Charles McNider, após atingido por uma explosão que o cegou, descobre que consegue enxergar no escuro. Armado de um uniforme e bombas blecaute, ele começa sua carreira de Doutor Meia-Noite; Sr. Destino revela sua identidade para Inza Cramer. *abril, Terra S: Susan Kent torna-se Moça-Bala. #13 *maio: The Jester; Sr. Destino combate Ian Karkull, e prende o vilão em sua forma sombria por destruir sua máquina. Mais ou menos no mesmo mês, Karkull liberta Wotan de seu cativeiro e os dois enfrentam Sr. Destino. *junho: Alan Scott começa amizade com o taxista anão Doiby Dickles. *28 de junho: A Sociedade da Justiça reúne cada um 100 mil dólares para ajudar órfãos de guerra; no mesmo dia, a Sociedade da Justiça descobre que Ian Karkull está reunindo um time de vilões (Alexandre o Grande, Lightning Master, Doutor Doog, Tarantula (Crossart), Wotan, Sieur Satan, Zor, e A Gata) a fim de matar os futuros presidentes dos EUA. julho: * Agosto: Lady Fantasma, Miss América, Bomba Humana, Homem-Borracha começam suas carreiras. Os Blackhawks começam a voar em suas aeronaves como uma esquadrilha anti-nazista. *23 de agosto, Terra S: Capitão Nazista enviado por Hitler aos EUA, onde confronta Capitão Marvel. Ele aleija Freddy Freeman e foge. Marvel dá ao garoto uma parcela do poder de Shazam, e ele se torna Capitão Marvel Jr. Comics # 25 No mesmo dia, o irmão de Freddy, Kit Freeman se torna Kid Eternidade depois que ele e seu avô são mortos por nazistas e na "eternidade" eles descobrem que ele morreu antes de seu tempo, ainda lhe restando 75 anos de vida. Kid Eternity tem a capacidade de convocar heróis da lenda. Comics # 25 setembro: * *Aquaman (Terra 2) começa a proteger os mares do mundo. (More Fun Comics #73) *Terra S: Tall Billy, Fat Billy, e Hill Billy tornam-se os Tenentes Marvel. Comics #21 Novembro: *Ouvindo rumores sobre Pueblo City, o antropologista Oliver Queen descobriu a cidade lendária e nela uma grande estatua de ouro. Um bando de malfeitores o seguiu e tentou matar Oliver, um índio navajo e o filho adotivo do índio, Roy Harper. A perícia com arco e flecha dos 3 deteve os criminosos, mas o índio morreu no processo, deixando Harper aos cuidados de Oliver. Oliver usou o ouro para financiar suas carreiras de Arqueiro Verde e Ricardito. * No mesmo mês, o cérebro de Robert Crane, cientista que havia sido fatalmente baleado por criminosos, é transplantado por seu assistente Chuck Grayson para um corpo cibernético, tornando-se o Homem-Robô. Dezembro * Terra 2: Princesa Diana vence uma disputa das Amazonas para entregar o piloto Steve Trevor de volta ao mundo dos homens. Com suas superiores habilidades de amazona, ela se torna Mulher-Maravilha * Sete Soldados da Vitória juntam-se. *Terra 2: Paul Kirk se torna o Caçador *dia 7 Várias Terras: Após o ataque de kamikazes japoneses a Pearl Harbor, EUA entram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. *dia 7, Terra X: primeira leva dos Combatentes da Liberdade migram da Terra 2 para a Terra X e são massacrados em Pearl Harbor. *dia 7, Terra 2: O grupo All-Star Squadron foi formado pelo Presidente Roosevelt originalmente para findar a Segunda Guerra na Europa. * dia 8, Terra 2: Todo o front Europeu entra numa barreira mística. Personagens místicos ou suscetíveis a magia ficavam sob o domínio do Führer. Esta barreira foi criada pelo ocultista Rei Dragão a serviço de Hitler, utilizando uma máquina energizada pelo Santo Graal e a Lança do Destino. Esta foi a explicação porque a Segunda Guerra, com pesos pesados como Espectro e Sr. Destino do lado dos aliados, durou 10 anos, e não 10 minutos. O All-Star Squadron descobre isto da pior maneira, pois ao tentar invadir o território ocupado pelo Eixo, os membros mais poderosos do grupo (Superman, Mulher Maravilha, Espectro, Sr. Destino e Lanterna Verde) se voltam contra o resto da equipe, que é forçada a fugir. *dia 9: A Sociedade da Justiça debanda até o fim da guerra, com seus membros se alistando no exército, com exceção de Espectro (Johnny Trovoada se alista na marinha).Comics #11, All-Star Squadron #5; O All-Star Squadron batalha o Serpente Emplumada e seu culto no México, que estão aliados com os nazistas. Squadron # 5 ao 6 *dia 22: Barão Blitzkrieg e Zwerg chegam em Washington, em uma missão para assassinar Winston Churchill, que está a caminho de uma reunião com o presidente Roosevelt, e são detidos pelo All-Star Squadron. O herói conhecido como Gládio é renomeado Comandante Gládio como recompensa. *(Terra 1 e Terra 2): Personagens soldados da DC entram na guerra: Sargento Rock e a Companhia Moleza, Os Perdedores, Tanque mal-assombrado, Creature Commandos, Soldado Desconhecido 1942 mês desconhecido: * |324x324px]]Terra 4: Rip Jagger salva a filha de um líder tribal numa ilha do Pacífico e é treinado no judô, tornando-se o Mestre Judoca. janeiro: *Terra 2: Terry Sloane torna-se Senhor Incrível. *Dr. Wilfred Doome, um auto-proclamado grande cientista, usa uma máquina do tempo para trazer cinco dos maiores conquistadores de todos os tempos para o presente e compele-os a procurar os cinco metais mais raros na Terra, tudo para ajudá-lo a construir uma máquina que vai abrir o portão para o futuro. Os Sete Soldados da Vitória sabem de seus planos e tentam detê-los. Na fronteira EUA-Canadá, Sideral e Faixa enfrentam Napoleão, que tenta roubar um carregamento de ouro. Em Everglades, Florida , Arqueiro Verde e Ricardito lutam contra Alexandre, o Grande, que tenta roubar robôs alimentados por rádio, que foram inventados pelo cientista Leo Starr. No Alasca, o Cavaleiro Brilhante batalha Genghis Khan, que tenta roubar um carregamento de platina. Em Dakota do Sul, o Vigilante e Billy Gunn combatem Átila, o Huno, que tenta roubar tântalo. No mar, o Vingador Escarlate e Wing batalham Nero, que tenta apreender um carregamento de urânio. Reagrupando-se, os Sete Soldados convergem na torre do Dr. Doome em Long Island, mas Doome escapa para o passado. Ricardito toma um bastão do tempo, e a equipe entra na máquina do tempo, apenas para chegar no século 12 AC durante o cerco de Tróia, onde eles encontram Ulysses. Quando Doome retorna ao presente, Speedy usa o bastão para retornar a equipe também. Então, quando Doome escapa para o futuro, a máquina do tempo explode, mas a equipe sobrevive. Comics # 3; All-Star Squadron # 29 *Em alguns anos a frente, Per Degaton assassina seu chefe, o professor Zee, e rouba uma máquina do tempo, com a qual ele descobre o mundo da Terra Primordial, liberta o Sindicato do Crime da Amérika de sua prisão no Limbo nos anos 80, e então rouba mísseis da Cuba de Fidel Castro em 1962. Ele retorna com os mísseis para 1942. Depois que Degaton exige ditadura total sobre a Terra 2, o presidente Roosevelt diz aos heróis reunidos que eles devem encontrar e desativar os mísseis roubados, ou ele terá que abdicar em favor de Degaton. Mas guardando os mísseis e satélite de Degaton estão os vilões do Sindicato do Crime da América. A derrota dos vilões restaura a linha temporal ao normal, e todos, exceto Per Degaton, esquecem os eventos. *07 de janeiro: O All-Star Squadron realiza a sua primeira reunião e elege Liberty Belle como presidente. Squadron # 13 *Terra 2: O policial novato Jim Harper adota a Legião Jovem e se torna o Guardião no Beco do suicídio de New York City. Spangled Comics # 7 *25-26 janeiro: Homem Robô é preso por ser uma ameaça pública. Spangled Comics # 15; All-Star Squadron # 17 , era um vilão relutante.]] *Prof. Terry Curtis é curado de cancer por Ultra-Humanóide e com a radiação que o afetava sendo convertida em superpoderes ele se torna o Cyclotron, temporariamente fazendo o jogo do vilão. Na mesma ocasião Will Everet, seu faxineiro, é forçado a um experimento e se torna O Admirável. , no corpo de Delores Winter e de posse da Powerstone.]] fevereiro: *Terra S: Mary Batson torna-se Mary Marvel. *8 de fevereiro, Terra 2: Alexei Luthor toma posse da Powerstone, mas Superman o derrota e toma o artefato. No mesmo dia, o All-Star Squadron é convocado para o local onde esteve a Feira Mundial, onde eles descobrem que todos os membros da Sociedade da Justiça da América, junto com a Mulher Maravilha, estão inconscientes e foram capturados pelo Onda Mental. O vilão força os heróis inconscientes a experimentar sonhos realistas de entrar em guerra contra as forças imperiais japonesas e, finalmente, contra o próprio Japão, com o resultado final deles morrendo em seus sonhos. O All-Star Squadron junta-se o sonho da SJA, a fim de salvá-los, mas também são todos mortos em sonhos. Lanterna Verde chega e se junta a batalha sonho, vingando-se contra os japoneses por causar a explosão de uma bomba que destrói uma cidade inteira. O feedback gerado detém Onda Mental, que escapa, enquanto a SJA evita que Lanterna Verde tire a própria vida em remorso, e ele ajuda a SJA e os All-Stars a escapar de sua prisão sonho. [ "All-Star Comics # 11, All-Star Squadron # 19, All-Star Squadron # 20] *A Powerstone então é surrupiada por Ultra-Humanóide, que consegue despertar seu verdadeiro potencial; Ultra faz contato com sua própria versão do ano de 1983, e liberta vários vilões daquela época que estavam presos em um limbo interdimensional, trazendo-os até 1942. *A Corporação Infinito viaja de 1983 para esta era e ajuda o All-Star Squadron contra Ultra-Humanóide e seus aliados. Átomo recebe radiação de Cyclotron. Cyclotron se sacrifica para destruir o corpo de Ultra. Flamejante II e Átomo (Al Pratt) adotam a filha de Curtis, Terri. * A Sociedade da Justiça se une para enfrentar Kulak, que estava controlando Espectro. Tio Sam reúne uma nova leva de Combatentes da Liberdade para migrar para a Terra X. Barão Blitzkrieg os segue, prende-os, e mata Abelha Vermelha. *Tsunami *A Família Marvel é evocada da Terra S por Hans Gootsden, um cientista trabalhando para Adolf Hitler da Terra 2. A Família cai sob o poder da Lança do Destino e tornam-se nazistas, ameaçando a paz mundial. A Sociedade da Justiça e o Homem-Borracha se unem para libertar os heróis. * A Sociedade da Justiça enfrenta nazistas infiltrados na América Central e América do Sul (Sr. Destino vai ao Brasil, Gavião Negro ao México, Espectro na Argentina, Johnny Trovoada em Cuba, Átomo no Chile, Sandman na Venezuela, Starman na Bolívia, e Dr. Meia Noite na Colombia) março *Caçador (Dan Richards) começa carreira. *Terra S: Stinky Printwhistle vende a alma a Lúcifer e torna-se Ibac. abril: *Johnny Quick (Johnny Chambers) casa com Liberty Belle. *Lanterna Verde, Johnny Quick, and Liberty Belle viajam da Terra 2 até a Terra S; eles encontram o Capitão Marvel, que pede a ajuda de Shazam para enviá-los para casa. Squadron # 52 *Membros da Sociedade da justiça são banidos por Hans Gootsden, um cientista de Adolf Hitler, para uma realidade paralela onde os planetas do Sistema Solar são habitados, mas conseguem retornar. .]] *Mekanique chega do futuro. *Senhor Cérebro cria sua primeira versão da Sociedade Monstro do Mal na Terra 2. maio: *Mulher-Maravilha torna-se secretária da Sociedade da Justiça. junho: *Dia 10: Após prevenir o sequestro de Albert Einstein, Superman e Mulher Maravilha detém o Barão Blitzkrieg e Sumo de roubarem um reator nuclear experimental. agosto: *Harvey Kent se torna o Duas Caras. setembro: *Jay Garrick enfrenta o Sombrio pela primeira vez. dezembro: *A Sociedade da Justiça consegue temporariamente driblar a influencia da barreira mística na Europa a fim de distribuir comida para as pessoas em vários países. * 1943 *mês desconhecido: Primeiro G. I. Robot é posto para funcionar e lutar no Pacífico; O então agente da OSS Lucius Fox serve com Mademoiselle Marie em sua Resistência Francesa durante um tempo. Comics # 501 *O Onda Mental faz sua primeira aparição aberta. Membros da SJA seguem individualmente os esquemas do vilão, então Mulher-Maravilha reúne as namoradas destes, que se vestem como eles para tentar antecipar a investigação (Shiera como Mulher-Gavião, Dian Belmont como Sandgirl, Doris Lee como Stargirl, Inza Cramer como Sra. Destino, Clarice Winston como Espectro, Peachy Pet como Thunderbolt, Myra Mason como Dra. Meia-Noite, e Mary James como Garota-Átomo). (All-Star Comics #15) Nota: Shiera iria continuar como Mulher-Gavião algum tempo depois. *fevereiro: Terra S: Timothy Karnes vende a alma a seis demônios e torna-se Sabbac. *março: Terra S: Senhor Cérebro forma a Sociedade Monstro do Mal, e passa os próximos 2 anos dando a Capitão Marvel "pesadelos de agora em diante". .]] *outubro: Priscilla Rich, rica debutante, começa a sofrer delírios e confecciona seu traje de Cheetah, atormentando Mulher Maravilha daí em diante. *outubro, Terra S: Tio Marvel. 1944 *Na Terra 1, o jovem Clark Kent começa sua carreira como Superboy (Este evento marca a primeira aparição da Terra 1 num quadrinho DC)Fun Comics #101 e Krypto|248x248px]] *Na Terra 1, Um assassino (Joe Chill) mata Thomas Wayne e Martha Wayne. Bruce Wayne, o filho sobrevivente, jura lutar contra o crime. (Nota: O Vingador Fantasma diz em Detective Comics #500 que os pais do Batman da Terra 2 foram assassinados 20 anos antes que os do Batman da Terra 1). * Na Terra 2, Superman encontra Sr. Mxyztplk pela primeira vez. *maio, Terra 1: Alfred Pennyworth, um oficial da inteligência britânica, serve com Mademoiselle Marie em sua Resistência Francesa durante um tempo. Os dois caem rapidamente em amor e ter um caso, resultando em Marie ficar grávida de Alfred. Infelizmente, logo após os dois são separados pela guerra e nunca se veêm outra vez. [ Detective Comics # 501] *verão: Lanterna Verde Alan Scott enfrenta o Apostador pela primeira vez. *outubro: Solomon Grundy surge no Pantano Mortal. *dezembro: Pirata Psíquico I 1945 *Mês desconhecido, Terra 1: James W. Gordon gradua-se na academia de polícia, um programa de seis meses, e é contratado como um patrulheiro para o Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City. Em seu primeiro dia no trabalho, seu amigo de infância, o joalheiro Hank Weber, é baleado e morto durante um assalto, e enquanto Gordon persegue o assassino Daryl Richmond em um túnel do metro e captura-o, ele não consegue encontrar as jóias que foram escondidas. Nota: Esta história é dita ter lugar em 1945, ou 35 anos antes do presente. # 328 (outubro de 1980); Provável ano em que um jovem Lex Luthor sofreu um acidente em que perdeu os cabelos, e culpou Superboy. perder seus cabelos, e ele passa a culpar Superboy pelo resto da vida.]] *janeiro, Terra 1: Julia, filha de Mademoiselle Marie e Alfred Pennyworth, nasce na França. Adotada pelo combatente da Resistência Jacques Remarque, ela é conhecida apenas como Julia Remarque para a maioria de sua vida. Dois dias depois do nascimento de Julie, Marie desaparece. Três semanas depois do nascimento de Julie, o corpo desfigurado de uma jovem mulher é descoberto na Joan Rivers St., que se assume incorretamente ser o corpo de Marie. Comics # 502 *12 abril de 1945, Várias Terras: O presidente americano Franklyn Delano Roosevelt morre de hemorragia cerebral quando posando para uma foto. Seu vice, Harry Truman, eleito presidente. *30 de abril, Várias Terras: Alemanha derrotada; Morre Adolf Hitler. *Heinrich Melcher, um soldado na Alemanha Nazista, havia recebido um soro baseado em kryptonita, e começou a emanar a radiação do minério. Com luvas de malhas de metal, ele poderia direcionar esta radiação na forma de rajadas. Ele também ganhou um uniforme cuja máscara, feita de chumbo, era impermeável a visão raio x de Superman. Com a derrota da Alemanha pelos Aliados no dia seguinte, Heinrich buscou vingança contra Superman - o maior símbolo americano. Assumindo o nome falso de Heinrich Miller, ele posou como veterano de guerra americano e se apresentou ao Estrela Diária, onde tornou-se parte dos funcionários. Ele optou por não usar seu uniforme a princípio, enfrentando Superman em algumas ocasiões sob a alcunha de Atoman. Em uma fatídica batalha, os dois se enfrentaram numa praia, onde Heinrich usava suas rajadas para enfraquecer o Homem de Aço. Superman o agarrou e voou aos céus, com o restante de seus poderes. O herói arrazoou que ele se rendesse, pois se Superman fosse feito inconsciente, Heinrich não sobreviveria a uma queda daquela altura. Heinrich ignorou o próprio perigo fatal, e escolheu disparar uma última rajada contra o kryptoniano, e ambos caíram. Superman tomou o corpo de Heinrich, e achando seu uniforme de Atoman na proximidade, vestiu o cadáver, o pôs num caixão metálico, e enterrou-o. Mas Atoman não estava morto. O soro também havia lhe dado a habilidade de reduzir seu metabolismo até um ponto onde suas funções vitais pareceram cessar. * maio: Terra S: Sociedade Monstro do Mal dissolvida. Senhor Cérebro é descoberto ser uma minhoca alienígena e aparentemente morre na cadeira elétrica. *6 agosto, Várias Terras: Bomba atômica Little Boy detonada sobre Hiroshima. *9 agosto, Várias Terras: Bomba atômica Fat Man detonada sobre Nagasaki. *15 agosto, Várias Terras: Termina a Segunda Guerra Mundial (Na Terra X, porém, a Guerra foi vencida pelos nazistas, que também conseguiram criar bombas atômicas) *Após uma batalha com Azmodus, Espectro fica preso no corpo de Jim Corrigan pelos próximos 20 anos. *dezembro, Terra S: Adão Negro, discípulo desencaminhado do mago Shazam, retorna a Terra depois de 5000 anos, e é derrotado pela Família Marvel. 1946 *Terra S: Capitão Marvel descobre a existencia de Oggar. Após vários confrontos com o herói, Oggar é transformado em javali por Circe, e acreditado morto, passa anos nesta forma. *(Terra 1): O Caçador (Paul Kirk) é morto durante um safári na África; seu corpo é mantido sob estado criogênico nas próximas décadas pela organização conspiratória chamada Conselho. *Gavião Negro (Carter Hall) descobre a cidade perdida de Feithera *11 de outubro, Terra 1: James W. Gordon e Thelma Barbara Kean são casados em Gotham City. 1947 *mês desconhecido: Terra 2: Sandy é tornado em uma criatura de silício após uma arma experimental de Sandman explodir; o Sandman passa a manter Sandy em animação suspensa por anos; Terra 1: Jacques Remarque escreve uma carta para Alfred Pennyworth, agora a trabalhar com o seu pai Jarvis Pennyworth como um servo para a família Wayne em Gotham City, informando-o que Julia Remarque é sua filha. Temendo perturbar a vida da menina, Alfred pede a Jacques para manter este um segredo de Julia, e envia-lhe dinheiro pelos próximos trinta e cinco anos para ajudar a criar Julia e garantir que ela tenha uma boa educação. *fevereiro: Após desafiar a Sociedade da Justiça, Solomon Grundy é exilado na Lua por décadas, graças a Alan Scott. * |left]]abril: O Mago começa sua carreira como criminoso místico. *maio: O Mestre dos Esportes comete seus primeiros crimes. *junho: Per Degaton viaja no tempo e faz Alexandre o Grande perder a Batalha de Arbela, e consequentemente destrói retroativamente todas as invenções modernas; é detido pela Sociedade da Justiça. *agosto: Pirata do Céu começa sua carreira de crimes. *setembro: Arlequim (Molly Mayne) começa a cometer crimes para chamar a atenção de Lanterna Verde. *outubro: Sociedade da Injustiça Mundial é formada. Geada faz sua primeira aparição. *novembro: Terra S: Capitão Marvel enfrenta o andróide Senhor Átomo pela primeira vez. 1948 *junho: Uma segunda formação da Sociedade da Injustiça Mundial escraviza a Soc. da Justiça, mas o grupo é liberto pelos esforços de Arlequim (Molly Mayne) e Canário Negro. *agosto: Zobar Zodiak rouba as 4 maravilhas da Alquimia. *Mulher Maravilha enfrenta a Corporação Vilania. *outubro: Sete Soldados da Vitória dispersos através do tempo e espaço ao combater Nebula Man. 1949 *O Flash enfrenta Rival. *Agosto: Rastreando a trajetória de uma estranha pedra que o enfraquece, Superman (da Terra 2) retorna no tempo até a época que o planeta de origem da pedra ainda existia. Uma vez que ele já existia nesse tempo, foi reduzido a um estado fantasmagórico. Ele então observa o cientista daquele mundo enviar seu filho, ainda bebê, em direção da Terra, e os Kent, pais adotivos de Superman, achando o bebê e nomeando-o Clark Kent. Com isso, ele conclui que o bebê era ele, finalmente descobrindo que ele era habitante daquele planeta, Krypton, e por isso, tão diferente dos terrestres. *Setembro, Terra 1: Provável data em que Superboy deixou Smallville. Ele preparou um gigantesco bolo para todos os habitantes da cidade, e muitos deles não comeram seus pedaços, mantendo-os como souvenires. (Superman v1 #96)(Nota: É sabido com certeza que a data foi setembro, devido a data inscrita num dos pedaços de bolo; mas o ano é especulado, tendo em mente que ele teria se mudado para Metropolis onde passou 4 anos na faculdade de jornalismo antes de mudar sua alcunha para Superman). 1950 * Três supercriminosos exilados de Krypton chegam a Terra, onde acabam enfrentando Superman. * Floyd Lawton, o Pistoleiro, enfrenta Batman pela primeira vez. * 11 de novembro: Dinah Drake (Canário Negro) e Larry Lance são casados. Johnny Trovoada, ainda a amando, não é capaz de entrar na igreja para a cerimônia. Special Series # 10; Justice League of America # 220 * Johnny Trovoada é raptado e levado para Badhnisia contra a sua vontade, onde ele é forçado a servir como rei da ilha-nação nos próximos três anos. Family # 204 1951 *Terra 2: A Sociedade da Justiça resgata 4 detetives sequestrados pelo Chave. O bandido aparentemente pula para a morte. *junho: Terra 1: Capitão Cometa, um mutante nascido 100 mil anos antes de seu tempo, começa sua carreira heróica. (Nota: algumas estórias estatizam Capitão Cometa como o primeiro herói da Terra 1, e Superboy começado carreira depois; veja Problemas de Continuidade). *setembro, Terra 1: Dr. Terrence Thirteen investiga seu primeiro caso sobrenatural. Spangled Comics #122 *15 de setembro, Terra 1: Adrian L. Chase (Vigilante II) nasce para o advogado Charles Chase e sua esposa. *13 de outubro, Terra 2: Devido a pressões do governo para expor suas identidades publicamente, acaba a Sociedade de Justiça. *Dias depois de sua aposentadoria como Canário Negro, Dinah Drake Lance e Larry Lance descobrem que ela está grávida. League of America # 220 *Outubro: Terra S: Rei Kull é liberado da animação suspensa e se torna inimigo da Família Marvel. 1952 *janeiro: Halk Kar (contraparte da Terra-2 de Mon-El) tem uma aventura na Terra # 80 *Terra 1: Superboy a partir deste tempo passa a ser conhecido como Superman. *Terra 1: Após anos de treinamento, Bruce Wayne se torna o Batman. No mesmo ano, ele conhece Dick Grayson, que se torna seu parceiro, Robin. (The Untold Legend of Batman) *Terra 2: Escapando da prisão, o Mago execra sua vingança sobre Canário Negro (Dinah Drake Lance) amaldiçoando sua filha de oito meses de idade, Dinah Laurel Lance, com um grito ultra-sonico incontrolável. Larry e Dinah Drake Lance passam o próximo ano e meio tentando manter o bebê de destruir tudo quando ela chora. Nota: O Mago afirma que ele esteve na prisão desde que a Sociedade da injustiça foi presa, colocando este incidente pouco antes de ele evocar um feitiço sobre Superman. League of America # 220 *Terra 2: a pedido do Coronel Futuro, O Mago usou a Varinha de Glastonbury, "uma relíquia afirmada forjada pelo próprio Merlin" para fazer Superman da Terra 2 esquecer sua identidade de super-herói por quase um ano. Comics # 484 *junho: Terra 1: O vilão Vagalume começa carreira. 1953 *Terra 2: Clark Kent se casa com Lois Lane. Quando ninguém acredita que ele é o responsável pelo desaparecimento de Superman, o Mago perde sua confiança e é incapaz de lançar outro feitiço por mais de um ano, tornando-se um mendigo sob o pseudônimo de Frederick P. Garth. Ele é convencido por Lois Lane a restaurar as memórias de Superman. Superman renova seus votos perante Lois. Comics # 484 *Terra 2: O Homem-Robô I fica preso por décadas após uma mina desmoronar encima dele. *Setembro: Clark Kent torna-se editor do Estrela Diária após a aposentadoria de George Taylor Family #197. *Terra S: A Família Marvel é presa em Suspendium junto com a Família de Doutor Silvana no espaço, onde ficarão presos por 20 anos. Capitão Nazista, sem um oponente digno, prefere por-se em animação suspensa ao invés de dominar o mundo. *Novembro: Superman resgata Johnny Trovoada dos Badhnisianos. Johnny recupera o controle sobre o Relâmpago pela primeira vez em anos. Family # 204 * Depois de tentar todo o possível para reverter os efeitos da maldição do Mago em sua filha Dinah Laurel Lance, que agora têm dois anos de idade, Larry e Dinah Drake Lance finalmente buscam a ajuda de Johnny Trovoada. O Relâmpago leva Dinah Laurel com ele para a Dimensão Relâmpago, onde o feitiço do Mago não tem nenhum efeito, e a criança é colocada em animação suspensa, dormindo e sonhando nos próximos 15 anos, como seu corpo amadurece. Relâmpago faz com que Larry e Dinah, e todos os seus amigos (bem como o Mago), acreditem que Dinah Laurel morreu. League of America # 220 *Dezembro, Terra 2: Lana Lang torna-se a Rainha Inseto Family #213 1954 * Terra 1: Selina Kyle torna-se Mulher-Gato. 1955 * Terra 1: Um ladrão entitulado "Capuz vermelho" foge de Batman quando roubava a companhia de cartas Monarca, por pular no tanque de químicas que desemboca no rio. Embora ele tenha fugido com grande soma em dinheiro, as químicas mudam as cores de sua pele e cabelo. Ele se torna o Coringa. *Terra 2: Casamento entre Bruce Wayne e Selina Kyle, agora regenerada. Family #211 *Terra 2: A múmia do feiticeiro Khalis volta a vida e rouba o Amuleto de Anúbis de Senhor Destino, evocando Anúbis na Terra, mas no fim o herói consegue destruir o vilão. *Terra 1: Arthur Curry, híbrido humano e atlante, começa carreira como Aquaman. [Nota: Isto é distinto pelo fato de Aquaman começar a usar luvas verdes em Adventure Comics #211; o Aquaman da Terra 2 tinha luvas amarelas.] *Terra 1: Surge Duas Caras (Harvey Dent). *Terra 1: Diana, princesa das Amazonas, chega na América, onde adota a identidade trajada de Mulher Maravilha; seu primeiro feito é construir uma ponte a partir duma única moeda. * Terra 1: Oliver Queen sofre um naufrágio e sobrevive numa ilha por aprender a usar arco e flecha. Ele se torna o Arqueiro Verde. *Terra 1: Novembro: Um cientista, Dr. Saul Erdel, teleporta acidentalmente J'onn J'onzz, do planeta Marte, à Terra. Este se torna o Caçador de Marte. marca o começo da Era de Prata.]] Era de Prata (Notas: Os eventos estão relacionados com a data de publicação das revistas, sem levar em conta o envelhecimento dos personagens. Todos os eventos da Era de Prata passados na Terra 1, exceto quando indicado) '' 1956 *The Flash (Barry Allen) começa sua carreira e inicia a Era de Prata (Showcase #4). *Terra 1: Kathy Kane torna-se a Batmulher. *Abril: Elisabeth "Betty" Kane, sobrinha de Kathy Kane, torna-se a primeira Bat-Girl # 139 1957 tentam párar Ultivac.]] * fevereiro: Desafiadores do Desconhecido. * abril: Ultivac construído. * O Clube dos Heróis, uma equipe internacional de homens de mistério, é fundada (Batman, Superman, o Gaúcho, o Legionário, o Mosqueteiro, o Cavaleiro e o Escudeiro). Finest # 89 * junho: Hipnotizado por Hugo Strange a ter medo de morcegos, Bruce Wayne brevemente torna-se Starman II como forma de continuar uma carreira heróica. Comics #247 1958 *Primeira aparição da Fortaleza da Solidão (Action Comics #241). *Superman enfrenta Brainiac pela primeira vez e recupera a cidade engarrafada de Kandor. *Jimmy Olsen, de posse de um totem mágico, deseja a existência de uma Super-girl; a criatura se sacrifica para salvar Superman (Superman vol. 1 #123). *Dezembro: Coronel Rick Flag (piloto de testes USAF), Karin Grace (uma enfermeira vôo e especialista em medicina espacial), Dr. Hugh Evans (astrofísico) e Jess Bright (físico nuclear) formam Força Tarefa X, conhecido pelo público como o Esquadrão Suicida. Em sua primeira missão, o Esquadrão Suicida pára a ameaça misteriosa das Três Ondas do Destino, uma massa de fogo contendo uma ameaça desconhecida, monstruoso, dragão que se adapta contra toda força usada contra ele. A única maneira que o Esquadrão Suicida é capaz de derrotar o monstro é a utilização de um foguete não tripulado (mas bem abastecido) segredo para atraí-lo para o espaço, onde finalmente ejetá-lo perto do Sol, deixando o time encalhado no espaço por alguns meses. Nota: Esta história se passa no inverno vários meses antes da data de publicação. Brave and the Bold # 25 (agosto-setembro de 1959). 1959 *(Conjectura: Entre a estréia de Capitão Cometa até janeiro de 1959, as versões da Terra 1 de Homem-Robô I, Homem Borracha, Onda Aérea, Caçador (Paul Kirk) e Vigilante começaram carreiras; provavelmente as versões da Terra 1 de Congorilla e os Blackhawks iniciaram carreiras ainda nos anos 40.) * Em fevereiro de 1959, um embrião do que 1 ano depois viria a ser a Liga da Justiça se formou quando General Blanx e seu grupo de iguais marcianos brancos foi atrás do Caçador de Marte seguindo a trilha dele mediante um raio criado pelo herói a fim de sondar Marte. Não conseguindo matar J'onn, Blanx tentou dominar a Terra ao invés, o que forçou um grupo de heróis a se organizar a fim de deter esta ameaça sem causar alarde público: Superman, Batman e Robin, Aquaman, Mulher Maravilha, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, Vigilante I, Homem-Borracha, Os BlackHawks, Roy Raymond, o Detetive Televisivo, os Desafiadores do Desconhecido, o Homem Robô I, Rex, o Cão Maravilha, e Congorilla. O caso é abafado para evitar pânico na população. *Um membro morrendo da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Abin Sur de Ungara, escolhe o piloto Hal Jordan para sucedê-lo. * abril: Rip Hunter, o Mestre do Tempo, começa suas aventuras ao lado de sua equipe - Jeff Smith, Bonnie Baxter, e o jovem Corky Baxter - viajando através do tempo em uma Esfera do Tempo. # 20 *maio: Kara Zor-L, de Argo City, a última cidade de Krypton, vem a Terra e conhece seu primo Superman. Ela se torna Supergirl, mas sua existência é mantida em sigilo, e ela passa a realizar seus feitos heróicos secretamente. No mesmo mês, John Corben torna-se o primeiro Metallo, e morre depois de tentar energizar seu corpo cibernético com kryptonita falsa. (Action Comics #252) *julho: Luthor usando um raio duplicador recria o Bizarro, mas como um adulto. (Action Comics #254) *7 setembro (Terra 2): Nasce Helena Wayne para Bruce Wayne e Selina Kyle. *dezembro: Wally West se torna Kid Flash 1960 * Terra 1: formada oficialmente a Liga da Justiça da América para combater a ameaça dos Appelaxianos. O grupo inicial foi The Flash (Barry Allen), Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan), Caçador de Marte, Aquaman, Mulher Maravilha, Superman e Batman. *Superman, viajando de volta no tempo e espaço até Krypton antes do cataclismo, conhece a atriz Lyla Lerrol. *Andróide Amazo construído por Prof. Ivo. *Despero enfrenta a Liga da justiça pela primeira vez. *Fevereiro: Terra 1: Garth se torna Aqualad; Os policiais thanagarianos Katar Hol e Shayera Hol chegam à Terra e se tornam os heróis Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião, *Terra 4: Adam Allen pego numa explosão nuclear. Ele emerge como o Capitão Átomo. .]] 1961 *Primeiro encontro de The Flash (Barry Allen) e The Flash (Jay Garrick); descoberta das Terras Paralelas. (The Flash #123) é considerado a descoberta do conceito de Terras Paralelas..]] *agosto: Hal Jordan enfrenta Sinestro pela primeira vez. *outubro: Átomo (Ray Palmer) começa carreira. 1962 *Superman e Jimmy Olsen tornam-se temporariamente Flamebird e Nightwing, heróis na cidade engarrafada de Kandor (''Superman #158). *Após treinamento, a existência de Supergirl é revelada ao mundo por Superman, e ela começa sua carreira pública como super-heroína. (Action Comics #285) *Jimmy Olsen se torna o Rapaz Elástico pela primeira vez. (Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #31) *março: O feiticeiro Felix Fausto manipula a Liga da Justiça a fim de libertar Abnegazar, Rath e Gasth. *outubro: Hal Jordan enfrenta Safira Estrela pela primeira vez. *dezembro, Terra 2: Mulher Maravilha se casa com Steve Trevor. (Wonder Woman #300) 1963 *Terra 2: Os Flashes Barry Allen e Jay Garrick resgatam membros da Sociedade da Justiça que haviam sido sequestrados por Vandal Savage. Sociedade da Justiça volta a ativa. *Terras 1 e 2: A SJA se envolvem em seu primeiro encontro com a Liga da Justiça quando combatendo os Campeões do Crime (Justice League of America #21 a 22) *Terra 1: Lex Luthor e Brainiac juntam forças contra Superman pela primeira vez. Brainiac é revelado um andróide. (Superman #167) *Terra 1: Lex Luthor desafia Superman a lutar num planeta de sol vermelho. Nesse interim Luthor consegue acabar com a seca dos habitantes, e eles o aclamam como herói, rebatizando aquele mundo como Lexor. *junho: Patrulha do Destino formada. *14 novembro (Terra 2): Nasce Hector Hall para Carter Hall e Shayera Hall. 1964 *Terra 2: Norda Cantrell, filho de Dr. Fred Cantrell e Osoro é chocado, tornando-se o primeiro híbrido humano-feitherano. Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião tornam-se seus padrinhos. *Robin, Wally West, e Aqualad se juntam pela primeira vez para salvar Hatton Corners do Senhor Ciclone. *junho: Terra 4: Dan Garrett se torna o primeiro Besouro Azul *julho: Cleopatra, Scheherazade, Helena de Tróia, Teodora (esposa de Justiniano) e uma pobre jovem francesa chamada Marie são levadas de suas respectivas eras por Rip Hunter até o presente para um concurso que deve escolher a mulher mais linda de todas as eras. Devido a um pó mágico de Scheherazade que acidentalmente cai em Marie, esta última acaba ganhando o concurso. *agosto: O Sindicato do Crime da América desafia a Liga da Justiça pela primeira vez; Descoberta da Terra 3. *12 de outubro: Albert Rothstein é nascido para Terri Rothstein Inc. #27 1965 * janeiro: Rex Mason se torna o Metamorfo. *Donna Troy inspirada na Mulher Maravilha se torna a Moça Maravilha. *Robin, Wally West, Donna Troy e Aqualad formam a Turma Titã quando seus tutores são dominados por Antítese. *Os Flashes Barry Allen e Jay Garrick enfrentam juntos o Sombrio. * agosto: Johnny Trovoada pede a seu gênio para conhecer sua contraparte na Terra 1. Este outro Johnny revela-se um criminoso, toma o gênio, e ordena-o a modificar a realidade, de modo que nenhum membro da Liga da Justiça tenha adquirido seus poderes; posteriormente, ele pede que os membros de sua gangue ganhem os poderes da Liga ao invés (esses ficam sendo conhecidos como a Liga sem Lei). Este universo modificado foi chamado de Terra A. O Johnny da Terra 1 só é derrotado com muito esforço pelos membros da Sociedade da Justiça. *outubro: Os Lanternas Hal Jordan e Alan Scott combatem Krona pela primeira vez, para impedi-lo de replicar seu experimento (testemunhar o Big Bang). *novembro: Em sua lua de mel, Rose Forrest manipula o anel místico do Lanterna Verde enquanto Alan Scott dormia e isso trouxe à tona sua personalidade de Espinho. Rose conseguiu conter sua personalidade perversa de matar Scott na cama e jogou o anel para dentro da lareira do quarto, fazendo com que o local explodisse em chamas. A personalidade de Rose foi capaz de impedir Espinho de matar Alan, mas ela escolheu fugir (grávida), preferindo que Alan acreditasse que ela tinha morrido no incêndio que consumiu o quarto. 1966 * Ao ser exposto à radiação, Maxwell Jensen torna-se o Parasita, um ser que se nutre da energia vital de outros. (Action Comics #340) * O Homem de Antimatéria migra de Qward em direção das Terras 1 e 2, pondo em perigo estes planetas. A Liga da Justiça e Sociedade da Justiça unem forças para detê-lo. *janeiro: O jovem Robby Reed descobre o Disque H quando cai acidentalmente numa caverna em sua cidade de Littleville. *28 de fevereiro: Os seis membros da Helix - Mister Bones, Penny Dreadful, Tao Jones, Arak, Baby Boom, e Peludo - nascem como mutantes com vários poderes, graças ao Dr. Benjamin Love, que os sequestra e os cria em isolamento numa casa em Bakersfield, Califórnia. Inc. # 18 * março, Terra 1: Amos Fortune cria a primeira formação da Gangue Royal Flush, composta de amigos de sua gangue de infância. * junho: Terra 1: Lillian Rose se torna Hera Venenosa, vilã de Batman com temas ligados a plantas. *20 julho (Terra 2): Espinho dá a luz um casal de gêmeos e os abandona. *setembro: Terra 4: Sombra da Noite começa sua carreira. *novembro: Terra 4: Besouro Azul (Ted Kord) começa sua carreira depois que Dan Garrett morre. 1967 *Barbara Gordon se torna a Batgirl * maio: Na Terra 2, o Robin, já um adulto, se junta a SJA no lugar do semi-aposentado Batman. O grupo batalha quatro novos e poderosos super-vilões - o Smashing Sportsman, Gem Girl, Money Master, and How Chu - super-poderes dados por esferas pretas de um antigo universo paralelo. Johnny Trovoada ordena a Thunderbolt trazer quatro membros da LJA para auxiliar a SJA para derrotar os vilões antes da esfera negra tirar o máximo controle sobre seus corpos, tornando-os imparáveis. Descobrir seus pontos fracos, a SJA e LJA extraem as esferas pretas e derrotá-os. League of America # 55 a 56 *junho: Superman enfrenta Zha-Vam, campeão dos deuses do Olimpo. 1968 *Terra 1: Mulher Maravilha perde os poderes e passa a agir como uma espiã, sem uniforme, e ser conhecida apenas como Diana. A Mulher Maravilha da Terra 2, no entanto, mantinha seus poderes e carreira uniformizada. *Terra 2: agosto: Andróide Tornado Vermelho II criado por T.O. Morrow. O vilão usa-o para infiltrar-se na Sociedade da Justiça. Tornado eventualmente se rebela contra seu mestre. *outubro: Terra 1: um manequim é animado por um raio e torna-se Irmão Poder. 1969 *Aquarius se liberta de sua prisão. Após desafiar a Liga da Justiça e Sociedade da Justiça, ele mata Larry Lance, marido de Canário Negro. Aquarius é finalmente morto por antimatéria de Qward. Canário Negro migra da Terra 2 para a 1 ao fim desta aventura. Nota: Foi também a primeira vez que os Supermen da Terra 1 e Terra 2 se encontraram. (Justice League of America #73 a 74) *junho: O tenente-coronel Travis Morgan da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos é atacado durante uma missão de reconhecimento sobre a Rússia. Fugindo para o Círculo Ártico, ele é forçado a abandonar a aeronave, e salta de pára-quedas na estranha terra de fantasia medieval chamada Skartaris. Morgan passa a ser conhecido como o Guerreiro. Era de Bronze 1970 * fevereiro: Lilith entra para a Turma Titã. * abril: Malcom Duncan, o Arauto, entra para a Turma Titã. * junho: Robert Langstrom torna-se o Morcego Humano pela primeira vez. * agosto: O alien chamado Criador² tenta fundir as Terras 1 e 2, e é enfrentado pela Liga e Sociedade da Justiça. * setembro: Canário Negro conhece o criminoso conhecido como Colecionador, o Larry Lance da Terra 1, contraparte de seu falecido marido na Terra 2. * outubro: Legião Jovem é clonada pelo Projeto DNA. (Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #133) Rose Forrest, após seu pai ser assassinado pelos criminosos conhecidos como 100, desenvolve dupla personalidade e se torna a vigilante chamada Espinho. * dezembro: Darkseid começa sua busca pela Equação Antivida na Terra, utilizando o grupo criminoso Intergangue. O Vingador Fantasma enfrenta Tannarak. 1971 * Terra 1: Morgan Edge compra o Planeta Diário, que passa a ser propriedade da WGBS. Clark Kent passa de jornalista para apresentador de telejornal. Um acidente nuclear transforma toda a kryptonita na Terra em material inerte. (Superman ''#233) O mesmo fenomeno porém, cria uma duplicata de Superman a partir da areia, que suga permanentemente 2/3 de seu poder. (''Superman ''#242) *janeiro: Terra 1: o Guardião tem sua consciencia transplantada para um jovem corpo clonado pelo Projeto DNA. *fevereiro: A Liga da Justiça encontra os Campeões de Angor pela primeira vez. *dezembro: John Stewart torna-se Lanterna Verde. 1972 * .]]Terra-Man enfrenta Superman pela 1ª vez. (''Superman #249) * Terra 1: Jason Blood torna-se Etrigan pela primeira vez desde a queda de Camelot. *agosto: Sociedade e Liga da Justiça descobrem que os Sete Soldados da Vitória tinham sido dispersados através do tempo e os resgatam. *novembro: Terra 1: Alec Holland morre numa explosão. Surge o Monstro do Pântano. 1973 *Steve Lombard começa a trabalhar para a WGBS como comentarista esportivo, e passa a infernizar a vida de Clark Kent com suas peças e piadas sem graça. (Superman ''#264) *Terra S: O Suspendium derrete e a Família Marvel e Silvana são libertados. Nenhum deles envelheceu neste meio tempo. *fevereiro, Terra 1: I-Ching morre; Mulher Maravilha recupera seus poderes, começa a trabalhar para ONU como tradutora, e encontra Nubia, sua irmã de barro sequestrada por Marte. * Terra S: Senhor Cérebro revelado vivo. *agosto: Terra 1: Prez torna-se o primeiro presidente adolescente dos Estados Unidos. *outubro: a Segunda Guerra Mundial é finalmente terminada na Terra X pela união de 3 supergrupos: os Combatentes da Liberdade, a Liga da Justiça e a Sociedade da Justiça. *novembro: Terra 1: Paul Kirk, antigo herói da Era de Ouro, clonado pela organização Conselho, e reassume sua identidade de Caçador, mas desta vez com um uniforme diferente. 1974 * O Espectro se funde ao Jim Corrigan da Terra 1. *Primeiras atividades conhecidas de Rima, a Garota da Selva. *junho: O Batman da Terra 1 descobre ter um irmão mentalmente instável, Thomas, que brevemente tornou-se o assassino chamado Boomerang Killer; O Libra forma a Gangue da Injustiça, e usando o transmortificador rouba metade dos poderes da Liga da Justiça. Então ele volta seu aparelho para as estrelas e assume deidade, sendo desincorporado. (Justice League of America #111) * novembro: Vartox vem à Terra pela primeira vez. #281 O primeiro clone de Paul Kirk sacrifica-se para deter a organização chamada Conselho. Lex Luthor da Terra 1 é acidentalmente transportado para a Terra S. #15 *dezembro: Sandman (Garrett Sanford) começa sua carreira. 1975 *Cary Bates da Terra Primordial ganha poderes ao viajar para a Terra 2, e torna-se líder temporário da Sociedade da Injustiça. *Ben Turner torna-se o Tigre de Bronze. * março: Charles Parker torna-se o Águia Dourada. *agosto: Mark Shaw introduzido no Culto dos Caçadores. 1976 *Terra 2: A existência de Poderosa é revelada, sendo ela prima do Superman da Terra 2. Ela e Sideral juntam-se a Sociedade da Justiça. (''All Star Comics #58) *Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões formada. *Morre a Mulher Gato (Terra 2). * Sem grandes desafios na Terra X, os Combatentes da Liberdade migram para a Terra 1. *fevereiro: Os piores inimigos de Superman Brainiac, Sr. Mxyzptlk, [[Amalak], Terra-Man, Prankster, Homem-Kryptonita, Parasita, e o Homem-Brinquedo (Jack Nimball)] se unem contra o Homem de Aço. * contra os heróis de três Terras.]]Agosto: As equipes SJA da Terra 2, Liga da Justiça da Terra 1 e Esquadrão da Justiça de Shazam da Terra S se unem contra o exército de super-vilões do Rei Kull, que procuram conquistar todas as três Terras depois que o rei Kull assume a Rocha da Eternidade. Atlantis (que recentemente subiu para a superfície como um pequeno continente) é afundada de volta ao oceano, mais uma vez, embora os atlantes sobrevivam devido ao ar em seu mundo subterrâneo. League of America # 135-137 *Outubro, Terra S: Andrea Thomas acha o Amuleto de Hashupset e começa sua carreira como Ísis. 1977 *Terra S: Adão Negro revivido por Dr. Silvana. *A SJA, Liga da Justiça e a Legião dos Superheróis do Séc. XXX unem suas forças contra Mordru e os Três Demônios. 1978 * Terra 1: Um acidente nuclear funde o Prof. Stein e seu estudante Ron Raymond, dando origem ao herói Nuclear. *Terra 2: A Caçadora (Helena Wayne) entra para a Soc. da Justiça. *julho: A Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões, quando enfrentando a Sociedade da Justiça na Terra 2, fogem por um portal criado pela jóia da Safira Estrela em conjunção com a Luva de Poder do Mago. Eles ficam presos no espaço entre as dimensões por alguns meses. *agosto: Os Combatentes da Liberdade voltam à Terra X a fim de ajudar a reconstruir aquele mundo. * Terra Primordial: Ultraa abandona sua convivência com aborígenes australianos, e revela-se ao mundo como o primeiro superser da dimensão conhecida como Terra Primordial. 1979 *Terra 1: A cidade de Kandor finalmente é retornada ao seu tamanho normal por Superman no mundo de Rokyn. (Superman ''#338) * .]]Terra 2: Bill Jensen, um criminoso que Batman enviou a cadeia em sua identidade de comissário Bruce Wayne escapa da prisão. De posse de recém-adquirido grande poder mágico, começa a ameaçar toda a Gotham City a partir do topo de uma das Torres Gêmeas, exigindo que o Comissário de Polícia Bruce Wayne se apresente. Como a SJA enfrenta seu novo poder e encontram-se despreparados para isso, Bruce Wayne veste a capa e capuz do Batman, pela primeira vez desde a morte de sua esposa. Enquanto a batalha de Batman e Jensen atinge seu clímax, Jensen reconhece Wayne através de sua máscara rasgada, e seu ódio fez com que as energias mágicas mate a ambos enquanto que a Caçadora observa impotente. Bruce Wayne é enterrado no dia seguinte em uma enorme cerimônia pública, enquanto sua identidade de Batman é exposta ao mundo. Helena faz Dick prometer nunca se tornar o próprio Batman. Nota: Conforme revelado na America vs. Justice Society # 4, Bruce Wayne secretamente tinha câncer e teria morrido dentro de um ano, explicando por que ele estava pronto para sacrificar sua vida tão facilmente, ao invés de encontrar outra maneira de derrotar Bill Jensen. # 461 a Adventure Comics # 462 e suas criações elementais.]] *Sr. Destino leva alguns membros da SJA para investigar a fonte de súbitos poderes mágicos de Jensen. Depois de uma busca em que são superados por criações mágicas, eles descobrem que o feiticeiro Fredric Vaux foi responsável pela conceder a Jensen o poder de matar o Batman meramente como um passo em seus planos. Com um ritual, Vaux tenta apagar as memórias da população do mundo que os heróis já existiram, fazendo com que o Batman seja esquecido por todos, até mesmo apagado de registros materiais. Depois de Vaux foi derrotado, Sr. Destino usa o feitiço de Vaux em sua vantagem para apagar a memória de Bruce Wayne e Batman sendo o mesmo indivíduo preservando assim as identidades secretas de Robin e Caçadora Comics # 463 *abril: Terra 1: Lar-On, um licantropo kryptoniano é acidentalmente libertado da Zona Fantasma; Terra S: a Família Marvel detém o Gamester, que viajou do ano 2347 para extorquir um homem destinado a ganhar milhões. *maio: Terra 1: Sindella, a mãe de Zatanna, é descoberta viva na Cidade Escondida, na Turquia, onde estão os remanescentes dos Homo Magi. Sindella se sacrifica para derrotar os outros Homo Magi, que queriam destruir Zatanna e a Liga da Justiça. Pouco depois de seu enterro, os membros da Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões alternam de corpos com a Liga da Justiça usando um antigo artefato. Zatanna usa magia para reverter a transferência e apagar as memórias da mente dos vilões. *outubro: Numa das reuniões entre a Liga da Justiça e Sociedade da Justiça, The Flash (Jay Garrick) é possuído pelo Rei dos Espíritos e mata Senhor Incrível. 1980 *Mulher Maravilha (Terra 2) revela sua identidade secreta como Diana Prince para o mundo. Woman # 300 *Terra 1: Ravena ajuda a criar os Novos Titãs: Ravena, Estelar, Cyborg, Robin, Moça Maravilha e Kid Flash; *Terra 1: Por ser um dos concorrentes ao trono de Throneworld, Gavyn foi jogado no espaço sem aparatos respiratórios para que não houvesse disputas. No espaço, ele descobriu que era capaz de sobreviver no vácuo e canalizar energia estelar. Ele recebeu de um mago chamado M'ntorr braceletes que lhe permitiam canalizar essa energia para voar, disparar rajadas de energia e outros fins. Retornando ao Mundo-Trono, Gavyn tornou-se um super-herói conhecido como Starman. *Terra S: Oggar retoma forma humanóide; Senhor Cérebro reativa a Sociedade Monstro do Mal *outubro: A Liga e a Sociedade da Justiça enfrentam Darkseid pela primeira vez. *novembro, Terra 1: Superman encontra Mongul pela primeira vez; é chantageado pelo vilão a obter a chave para o Mundo Bélico, objeto que o herói consegue após enfrentar seu antigo colega da Liga, o Caçador de Marte. O Mundo Bélico é destruído, graças a Superman e sua prima, Supergirl. 1981 *O Robin (Terra 2) disfarça-se de Batman a fim de ajudar a Caçadora contra o fugitivo Coringa. * enfrenta Superman.]]junho: De algum modo, o caixão com Atoman em animação suspensa cruzou a dimensão da Terra 1, e lá permaneceu enterrado por anos. Atoman finalmente despertou causando uma explosão que destruiu o prédio que havia sido construído encima de onde enterraram seu caixão. Imediatamente, Atoman entrou em combate com o Superman da Terra 1 e o Batman, demonstrando habilidades que não possuía originalmente, como uma vasta força, super-resistência e vôo. Atoman pensava que aquele Superman era o mesmo que havia enfrentado em 1945, e mantinha-se ignorante ao fato de ter transposto dimensões, pensando que apenas o tempo havia passado. Após alguns combates onde Atoman praticamente humilhou Superman devido a conseguir irradiar kryptonita, o herói finalmente o agarra e transpõe as dimensões até a Terra 2, onde o vilão tem seus poderes reduzidos e é nocauteado por Batman da Terra 1 e Robin da Terra 2. *outubro: Vingador Escarlate se sacrifica a fim de impedir um desastre químico em New York. A SJA e LJA enfrentam a Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões de Ultra-Humanóide, cuja mente agora está no corpo dum gorila branco. 1982 *Batman da Terra 1 se une ao Robin da Terra 2, Starman I e a Bat-Mulher da Terra 2 a fim de enfrentar a versão Terra 2 de Hugo Strange. *maio: Mulher Maravilha chama a LJA e Supergirl para ajudar contra o Adjudicator e os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Canário Negro recruta Caçadora e Poderosa. Zatanna e Mulher Maravilha enfrentam Fome em Calcutá. As mulheres da SJA enfrentam a Peste em Atlanta na Terra 2. De volta à Terra 1, Supergirl encontra Madame Xanadu e são transportados para a Terra X, onde eles enfrentam a Guerra ao lado de Lady Fantasma. Ravena, Estelar e Moça-Maravilha são transportados para a Terra I, um mundo de imortais, onde eles enfrentam Morte. Após a derrota dos Cavaleiros, todas as heroínas espancam o Adjudicator. *julho: Sandy restaurado a forma humana. *outubro: LJA, SJA do presente e All-Star Squadron juntam forças a fim de impedir a conquista da Terra 2 por Per Degaton no ano de 1942. *Superman (Terra 2), Superman (Terra 1) e Alexander Luthor da Terra 3 unem forças contra Alexei Luthor, Lex Luthor da Terra 1 e Ultraman da Terra 3. 1983 *Terra 1: Batman deixa a Liga da Justiça e forma os Renegados. * Terra 1: Amy Winston torna-se Ametista pela primeira vez. *Formado o grupo intergalático Omega Men. *Maio: Gardner Grayle, após meses num experimento de realidade virtual, começa sua carreira como Cavaleiro Atômico. * Junho: Terra 1: Lex Luthor reativa um antigo traje de batalha lexoriano. Lexor é destruída quando Luthor tenta matar Superman. Brainiac retorna numa nova aparência, mais mecânica, após meses de gestação em sua nave. (''Action Comics #544) *Kristin Wells viaja do ano 2865 até esta era e se torna Supermulher. (DC Comics Presents Annual #2) 1984 *Dick Grayson com 18 anos (!!!) é despedido por Batman. Jason Todd, com 14 anos se torna o segundo Robin. Dick vira Asa Noturna. *Após serem rejeitados para entrar na SJA, seus filhos e protegidos formam a Corporação Infinito. *Tom Cassidy torna-se o Demônio Azul. *Setembro: Terra 1: Jemm, o Filho de Saturno, vêm a Terra (Jemm, Son of Saturn #1); Átomo (Ray Palmer), após um caso extraconjugal de sua esposa Jean Loring, ruma para a Floresta Amazônica onde encontra a tribo dos pequeninos Kathartanianos na microcidade de Morlaidh, e se apaixona pela princesa Laethwen. (Sword of the Atom Special # 1) 1985 * janeiro, Terra 2: Espinho se mata na frente dos dois filhos. Quando o Batman da Terra 2 havia sido controlado por Pirata Psíquico II, ele havia escrito um livro afirmando que a Sociedade da Justiça tinha acordos com os nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Depois que este Batman morreu, o livro foi descoberto e Sociedade da Justiça foi a julgamento. O Mago foi convocado pela justiça para depor contra eles, forjando diversas histórias falsas. No fim, o grupo descobriu que Batman na verdade tinha deixado pistas para um crime que seria cometido por Per Degaton. vs. Justice Society #1 a 4 * Superman e os Heróis Esquecidos enfrenta os Vilões Esquecidos. COMICS PRESENTS #77 - 78 *John Constantine começa a ajudar Monstro do Pântano em sua jornada de auto-descoberta. Crise nas Infinitas Terras .]] *Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Na Terra 3 nasce Alexander Luthor Jr. , e ele é enviado à Terra 1 pouco antes que a Terra 3 junto com todos os seus habitantes sejam destruídos por antimatéria. Supergirl (Pré-Crise) morre enfrentando o Anti-Monitor. The Flash (Barry Allen) morre destruindo o canhão de antimatéria. Wally West se torna o segundo Flash. Alan Scott se casa com Arlequim (Molly Mayne). Guerra dos Vilões, chefiada por Brainiac e Lex Luthor (Terra 1), que tentam tomar as 5 Terras restantes; Alexei Luthor, a contraparte de Luthor na Terra 2, assassinado por Brainiac na frente de todos os vilões após breve discussão. Brainiac "tranca" as dimensões da Terra X, S e 4 com campos de força. Aquamoça morta pelas químicas segregadas por Chemo; este é temporariamente destruído por Mulher-Negativa da Patrulha do Destino. Espectro finda a Guerra por avisar heróis e vilões de que o Antimonitor pretende destruir a criação por retornar à Aurora do Tempo. assassinado por Brainiac.|left]] * Crise nas Infinitas Terras continua. Um time de vilões (Mestre dos Espelhos, Geada I e Maaldor) é enviado a fim de deter Krona de modo que este não observe o momento do Big Bang, mas Krona os mata. Os heróis conseguem atingir a Aurora do tempo mas Antimonitor absorve seus poderes. Num último esforço, Espectro joga forças com o Antimonitor, e a realidade é alterada para sempre, de modo que o Multiverso jamais existiu. O que resta é uma única Terra de matéria positiva (com aspectos mesclados das Terras 1, 2, 4, S e X) e o Universo de Antimateria; nesta nova Terra, só houve um Superman, um Batman; Superman é o único sobrevivente de Krypton; Os Combatentes da Liberdade jamais foram à Terra X. Vítimas da Crise ainda incluíram o primeiro Columba, o segundo Cara-de-Barro, Príncipe Raman, Starman (Gavyn), e Aquagirl. Mulher Maravilha é involuída ao barro da Ilha Paraíso. * Ao enfrentar o vilão místico Nightwolf, Superman é quase morto, derrotando-o somente com a ajuda de Batman. Batman o critica pela maneira imprudente com que se lançou à luta, terminando assim a amizade de anos entre os dois. morre.]] * O Monstro do Pântano enfrenta os cultistas sul-americanos conhecidos como Brujeria. Eles usam um ritual somente possível de ser executado num ambiente caótico como o que foi proporcionado pela recente Crise. O ritual libera o Mal personificado nos terrenos do Além. No Além, Monstro do Pântano, Desafiador, Sr. Destino, Espectro e Vingador Fantasma tentam retardar o avanço da criatura, sem sucesso, ao mesmo tempo que na Terra John Constantine, Barão Winters, Zatanna, Zatara, Sargon. e Mento dão assistência. Com ondas de retroalimentação mística, Zatara e Sargon acabam perecendo e Mento fica insano. O Mal acaba por se mesclar ao Bem, alterando para sempre o fluxo da magia na existência. * A Sociedade da Justiça fica presa eternamente num limbo combatendo seres da mitologia nórdica, como Loki e Surtur, numa especie de simulação do Ragnarok. Os membros da Sociedade sempre vencem a batalha, mas como parte do feitiço que os condenou, o tempo sempre volta, e eles tem que combater a batalha toda de novo. Somente Poderosa, Sideral, Espectro e Sr. Destino escaparam ao cataclismo. Resquícios do Pré-Crise Apesar das tremendas transformações execradas pela Crise, alguns poucos aspectos permaneceram imutados por algum tempo, sendo então alterados posteriormente. A explicação mais plausível é que ondas de retroatividade foram desprendidas durante a Crise, que foram retroativamente alterando o passado. A saber: *A vilã Mekanique manteve por algum tempo o passado da Era de Ouro da Terra 2 imutado, pois isto permitiria que seu próprio futuro ainda fosse possível. Quando ela permite que as ondas de retroatividade causadas pela Crise avancem, todos esquecem as memórias a respeito das versões da Terra 2 de Superman, Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Arqueiro Verde, Ricardito e Mulher Maravilha. A história foi reescrita de modo que em seu lugar, outros heróis se tornaram responsáveis por suas façanhas, como os Combatentes da Liberdade, que nesta nova realidade jamais foram para a Terra X. *Um último tributo a Mulher-Maravilha Pré-Crise foi visto em Legend of Wonder Woman, minissérie escrita por Kurt Busiek, 1986. Nesta saga, as amazonas se reúnem perante Hipólita, que conta uma aventura de Diana que houve antes de sua "morte". Ao final, a deusa Afrodite aparece, e diz que estava usando seu poder para manter esta versão pré-crise da Ilha Paraíso e suas habitantes a parte das mudanças causadas pela Crise nas Infinitas Terras; Hipólita diz que não deseja isso. Afrodite então atende seu pedido, eliminando os escudos místicos sobre a ilha. A ilha e as amazonas pré-crise começam a se dissolver, como se nunca tivessem existido. Como um último suplício, Afrodite as transforma em estrelas. Todas as memórias e existência desta versão da Ilha-Paraíso, assim como a Mulher-Maravilha do Pré-Crise, deixam de existir… *Alguns números de DC Comics Presents apresentam curiosas falhas de continuidade. Por exemplo, num o Capitão Átomo é mostrado, um pouco antes de sua reformulação, ao lado de Nuclear e Superman, mas claramente habitando a mesma dimensão. No último número (como um último tributo ao Pré-Crise), é mostrado Superman confrontando diversos vilões da Zona Fantasma; a Zona não foi reintroduzida no Pós-Crise tão cedo. *Gavião Negro viria a ser reformulado em 1989; porém, pouco antes, o Gavião Negro que correspondia ao da antiga Liga da Justiça (thanagariano) teve uma curta série e alguns aparecimentos esporádicos. Mais tarde foi estabelecido que o Gavião negro que participou da Liga era o mesmo da SJA (encarnação de Khufu), e que este outro Gavião visto após Crise era um espião de Thanagar chamado Fel Andar. O Gavião de 1989 era uma reformulação, baseado no personagem durante a Era de Prata. *Alguns flashbacks em Justice League of America #??? mostram a Liga da Justiça batalhando Amazo, mas com Superman e Mulher Maravilha na formação. *Durante Lendas, Darkseid, sabendo que havia um Parasita no Pré-Crise, repete o mesmo acidente sobre um faxineiro chamado Rudy Jones, tornando-o um novo Parasita. Futuro Futuros alternativos: Anos nunca referidos, mas tido como futuros não muito distantes. *Omac (Buddy Blank) (Terra AD) *Hercules Unbound Séc. XXI * Kamandi (Terra AD), neto de Omac. * Tommy Tomorrow, contraparte de Kamandi em uma linha de tempo alternativa, nasceu em algum momento no século 21 e operou como um oficial de patrulha espacial em uma unidade conhecida como o Planeteers. * Terra 1: Jonah Hex é transportado do Velho Oeste para um futuro alternativo pós-apocalíptico. * 2070, Terra 1: Star Hawkins Séc. XXII * Terra 1: Space Ranger, Star Rovers, * Terra 1: no começo do século, nasce Space Cabbie. 2146: * Space Cabbie esteve envolvido em um conflito conhecido como as Guerras Entediadas, onde supostamente derrubou um número recorde de naves de combate oponentes ao longo de três dias. A guerra foi sangrenta, mas curta, e logo depois, o Space Cabby foi liberado do serviço ativo. 2154: * Space Cabbie torna-se taxista espacial. 2174 * Terra ?: Em uma Terra alternativa possível, Gary Concord desperta para encontrar os produtos químicos de seu bunker vazando, graças a um terremoto # 8. Com a humanidade ainda atormentada pela guerra, Concord (agora reforçada com maior altura e muscular devido à espuma) retorna à sua fórmula para a paz. Utilizando derivados da espuma, bombas atacar cidades belicistas e coloca seus habitantes em animação suspensa. Aclamado como um homem de paz, Concord se casa com uma mulher chamada Leanadra e eles têm um filho, Gary II, em 2214. Séc. XXIII * Terra 2: Em uma era futura que se assemelha ao filme Metropolis de Fritz Lang, onde uma pequena elite governa despoticamente sobre uma raça de escravos oprimidos. A elite estavam em perigo de ser derrubada devido a uma mulher chamada Maria, que liderou os escravos à rebelião aberta. Para combater isso, um cientista do chamado Rotwang cria a andróide Mekanique e lhe dá a capacidade de viajar de volta no tempo a fim de certificar-se que Maria nunca iria nascer. , da Legião, é descendente dos ameríndios que colonizaram Starhaven.]] * Terra 1: As Grandes Guerras do Século XXIII ocorrem. of the Legion of the Superheroes #321-323 * Terra 1: Um grupo de nativo-americanos deixam a Terra para colonizar Starhaven. of the Superheroes # 305 Séc. XXIV Ano 2347 * Terra S: O vilão Gamester viaja desta era para 1979 e é detido pela Família Marvel. Séc. XXV * Terra 1: Professor Zoom, Iris West, Knights of the Galaxy Ano 2447 * Knodar (na Terra 2) Séc. XXIX Ano 2865 * Terra 1: Kristin Wells, professora de história, viaja desta era até o séc. XX para descobrir quem foi a Supermulher, descobrindo que ela estava destinada a sê-la. Séc. XXX ]] * Terra 1: Legião dos Super-Heróis Séc. XXXI * Terra 2: Os Camaleões, enfrentados pela Sociedade da Justiça. Comics #56 Séc. 64 * Abra Kadabra, um mágico de palco frustrado com a falta de interesse em seu ofício pela sociedade do futuro, retorna ao passado, onde usa seus truques de ciência avançada para tornar-se um criminoso, levando-o a confrontar-se várias vezes com The Flash (Barry Allen) Séc. 80 Ano 7532 * Terra 2: Senhor Incrível viaja de 1946 para enfrentar Black Barax, governante da cidade-estado de Kikago (Chicago). Comics # 28 .]] Séc. 120 Ano 11,960 * Xotar, o Mestre das Armas Séc. 130 * Terra 2: Cerca de 10.000 anos após o século XX, o ódio e a injustiça já não existem na Terra. Existe uma terra conhecida como Amerka, onde as ruínas de uma cidade chamada Nu Yuk estão sendo escavadas e seis frascos antigos são encontrados acorrentados e enterrados pela Sociedade da Justiça, que é acreditada ser nada mais do que um mito neste período. Comics # 28 Séc. 5020 * Tal Belok, um vilão de Supergirl. 1 milhão de anos no futuro * Terra 1: Numa Terra revertida a uma cultura místico-medieval, Satanis e Syrene duelam pelo poder. Veja também * Cronologia do Universo DC (Pós-Crise) * Cronologia do Universo DC (Novos 52) * Pré-Crise/Pós-Crise Category:Cronologias Category:Pré-Crise